Snow White Tears
by PinkyPengu
Summary: Semua berawal dari ketidaksetujuan kedua orangtuanya saat Sehun ingin menikahi Zitao. Kris menjodohkan Sehun dengan Luhan, gadis lemah lembut pewaris kekayaan keluarga Xi. Sehun benci perjodohan ini, membuatnya menjadi pria kejam pada Luhan. Terlebih saat Zitao ikut menyakiti Luhan lebih dalam. Pada akhirnya siapa yang Sehun pilih? /GS!/HUNHAN/HUNTAO/CHANSOO/KRISHO
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PRAKATA!**

 **Annyeong Reader-nim!**

 **FF Ini saya buat sebagai pengganti dari satu FF yang saya hapus (** _ **Speak Now Luhan)**_

 **dan satu FF yang terpaksa harus Discontinue (** _ **A lady's pleasure)**_ **Karena novel aslinya sudah tidak ada di tangan saya** _ **.**_

 **UNTUK SAAT INI HANYA 4 FF YANG MASIH SAYA KERJAKAN.**

 **Jadi mohon bantuan dan dukungannya! Annyeong!**

 **-PinkupinkuHunnie-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **PinkuPinkuHunnie present**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" _ **Snow White Tears**_ _ **"**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Main Cast :**_

 _Xi Lu Han (GS)_

 _Oh Sehun_

 _Huang Zitao(GS)_

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _Kim Jongin_

 _Kim Junmyeon (GS)_

 _ **.**_

 _Other EXO's member_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **WARNING!:**_

 _ **RATE M! NC**_

 _ **Maybe full of Dirty Talk and Sorry for Typo(s), OOC, abal abal story and other**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Silahkan baca profil saya sebelum membaca dan mereview ff ini! :3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **ONE**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ini adalah tahun keenam hubungan Sehun dan Zitao. Mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang lebih serius dari ini, pernikahan. Yeah, walau tanpa menikahpun akan sama saja. Mereka berdua lahir dari orang tua yang kaya raya dan sempurna. Namun, keadaan membuat Zitao pergi meninggalkan keluarganya dan hidup seorang diri. menjadi gadis bengal, tanpa adat dan sopan santun. Rokok, alkohol, narkotika, dan sex adalah kehidupannya. Ia bahkan rela mengorbankan keperawanannya untuk seorang pemuda yang baru saja ia temui, Sehun, dan sampai saat ini mereka tetap bersama dan menjalin cinta. Bukan hanya Sehun yang pernah menikmati tubuhnya. Lelaki playboy paling berengsek di Gangnam, Park Chanyeol, Memberinya sebuah mobil mewah dan uang ratusan juta won untuk satu malam bersama Zitao. Jangan Lupakan pria lainnya, Kim Jongin, si pemilik bar dan bos pembunuh bayaran paling fenomenal di Seoul itu pun sukses membuat Zitao menjadi wanita paling glamor di seluruh penjuru kota. Zitao mendapatkan semuanya dari ketiga pria itu, Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Jongin. Mereka berempat menjadi dekat dan bersahabat. Meski bukan dalam konotasi yang baik, Sehun dan Zitao tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan cemburu sedikitpun.

Jangan kau pikir Sehun adalah pria baik baik. Dia pria mengerikan dengan tempramen tinggi, pemilih, high class dan menjadi laki laki paling diminati seluruh wanita di Korea Selatan. Bahkan mereka rela mati untuk satujam bersama Sehun. Ayahnya Kris Wu adalah seorang pengusaha besar yang memiliki berpuluh puluh cabang perusahaan. Ia adalah orang paling kaya raya kesepuluh di Asia. Dan Sehun adalah pewaris tunggal semua harta ayahnya. Bagi Sehun dan ayahnya, harta dan tahta adalah segalanya.

"Apapun yang Ibu lakukan aku akan tetap menikahinya." Sehun membuat suasana pagi itu menjadi panas dan penuh amarah.

"Sehun, kali ini saja bisakah kau mendengarkan Ibu?" Junmyeon, ibunya berhenti dari kegiatan rutinnya-memotong buah- dipagi hari.

"Apa Ibu sebegitu pentingnya untuk hidupku?" Sehun berucap malas.

"Ibu ingin kau menikahi wanita yang lebih baik Sehun."

"Apa Zitao tidak baik dimatamu huh?!" Sehun lagi lagi menggebrak meja makan kaca itu.

Ibunya terlonjak, dan menarik nafas. "Dia gadis nakal yang akan membawamu kejalan yang buruk Sehun."

"Sayangnya aku sudah ada dijalannya. Dan ibu akan mengatakan bahwa aku anak yang buruk? Begitu? Hmm?"

Junmyeon tidak menjawab, dia tidak tahu bagaimana lagi caranya agar memisahkan Sehun dengan Zitao. Karena baginya Zitao adalah pembawa keburukkan bagi anaknya.

Suara langkah kaki Kris terhenti saat melihat kesunyian diantara sepasang Ibu dan anak itu. "Ada apa lagi pagi ini, Hmm?" Dia masih mengancingkan lengan kemejanya.

Sehun menatap ibunya tajam dan Junmyeon hanya mengalihkan pandangannya. "Tidak ada apa apa. Good Morning Kris." Junmyeon tersenyum.

"Morning Sweetheart." Kris mendekat pada Istrinya, dan mencium bibirnya singkat.

"Morning Ayah." Sehun menatap ayahnya sekilas.

Junmyeon berdiri menyiapkan sarapan untuk suami dan anak tunggalnya. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun lagi untuk balasan perkataan anaknya.

"Hari ini aku akan berangkat ke Singapura. Dan dua hari lagi ke China. Pastikan kau menjaga Ibumu dengan baik, Sehun." Kris memotong rotinya.

"Ya, akan kuusahakan." Sehun berdiri dan mengambil jas hitamnya, kemudian pergi begitu saja setelah melahap sarapannya.

"Dia selalu begitu?" Kris menatap Istrinya.

"Iya, semenjak aku tidak menyetujui keinginannya."

"Untuk?"

"Menikah dengan Zitao." Junmyeon terlihat lelah saat mengatakan itu.

"Ohok ohok!" Kris terbatuk saat meminum jus lemon dengan madu favoritnya. Junmyeon mengusap punggung suaminya pelan.

"Aku.. juga tidak menyetujuinya Sayang. Gadis itu terlalu buruk."

"Tapi aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana melarangnya. Ia terus bersikukuh." Junmyeon menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya, ia lelah.

"Tenangkan dirimu sayang. Tetap larang dia. Dan aku akan menemukan caranya saat kembali ke Seoul." Kris berdiri untuk memeluk Istinya, dan mengusap rambut panjang nan indah itu.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah Stilleto merah tua berbunyi anggun saat melangkah menuju ruang kerja Sehun. Gadis itu masuk dan menaruh beberapa berkas untuk atasannya.

"Sajangnim, semua ini yang harus anda tanda tangani." Dia Baekhyun, sekertaris Sehun yang ceria dan penyuh senyum.

"Mendekatlah." Sehun menyilangkan kakinya.

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya berkali kali sampai akhirnya ia menurut, mendekat kearah Sehun.

"Berikan aku morning kissmu. Kemudian akan kutandatangani ini." Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tapi.. saya tidak seharusnya melakukan itu sajangnim." Baekhyun menolak.

"Hanya satu kali, itu tidak sulit bukan? Aku tahu kau bukan wanita yang sepolos itu." Sehun mberucap dengan nada menghina khasnya.

Baekhyun merasa seperti ditusuk hatinya. Tentu saja dia wanita baik baik! "Maaf saya permisi."

Sehun hanya tertawa sinis dan berdiri. "Satu."

Baekhyun berhenti dari langkahnya, padahal ia sudah mencapai pintu keluar.

"Dua." Hitung Sehun

Baekhyun meremas jemarinya.

"Tiga." Baekhyun berbalik dan sedikit berlari kearah Sehun yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Satu ciuman ia layangkan ke bibir atasannya itu. Baekhyun tidak mau lagi melakukan permintaaan seperti ini dari atasannya. Terakhir kali Baekhyun melakukannya, ia nyaris ditelanjangi dan direnggut keperawannannya.

Sehun mendorong tubuh Baekhyun hingga ke dinding, kemudian meremas kedua payudara sintal milik Baekhyun yang terpahat jelas dari balik kemejanya.

Baekhyun mendorong pelan tubuh Sehun saat pria itu mulai menyentuh bagian bawahnya yang sensitif. Kemudian gadis itu berlari keluar ruangan.

Dan Sehun tertawa puas melihat ketakutannya.

.

.

.

.

"Pagi, sayang." Chanyeol berbisik sambil menepuk bokong sintal yang terbalut rok span pendek menggoda.

Wanita itu memejamkan matanya geram, membuat Chanyeol semakin gencar memberi serangan nakal padanya.

"Kau semakin seksi." Chanyeol menghirup aroma bunga dari rambut wanita itu.

"Ini bahkan sudah hampir siang Chanyeol." Wanita itu menjauh dengan risih.

Dia adalah Wanita idaman seorang lelaki berengsek bernama Park Chanyeol. Namanya Do Kyungsoo, seorang karyawan baru di kantornya. Semunjak dua bulan lalu, Chanyeol jatuh hati pada wanita ini, namun Kyungsoo dingin dan ketus. Belum lagi Kyungsoo wanita baik baik dan jelas sekali ia tidak menyukai lelaki semacam Chanyeol.

"Hei hei hei, kenapa kau selalu menghindariku, huh?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab dan naik ke lift, Chanyeol mengikutinya. Sampai Lift terhenti di lantai yang dijutu, Kyungsoo tetap bungkam. Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya dan menarik lengan mulus Kyungsoo.

"Jawab aku."

Kyungsoo menatapnya tanpa minat. "Haruskah?"

Chanyeol tertawa remeh. "Ya."

"Percuma, kau tidak pernah berubah." Kyungsoo menghempaskan tangannya, dan berbalik dengan wajah kecewanya, membuat Chanyeol diam disana.

Kyungsoo tidak benci Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menyukainya, menyukai perhatian dan cinta Chanyeol padanya. Namun Chanyeol terlalu gelap baginya. Chanyeol hobi bermain main dengan wanita, secara tidak langsung menimbulkan keraguan dalam perasaan Kyungsoo padanya. Kyungsoo menjadi ragu dan takut padanya. Hanya saja Kyungsoo menutupinya dengan wajah ketus dan dinginnya. Padahal wajah itu sangat lucu saat tersenyum. Kyungsoo tidak peduli lagi.

"Pria macam apa dia?! Satu hari bilang cinta, sehari kemudian pesta pesta dengan wanita lain. Mana bisa aku percaya dengan cintanya?!" Kyungsoo mendudukkan bokongnya ke kursi hitam empuknya. Ocehannya soal Chanyeol sukses membuat rekan kerjanya menoleh padanya.

Ia terus memaki maki atasannya itu, sampai sebuah telepon datang ke ponselnya, sebuah telepon masuk yang membuat hati Kyungsoo berbunga bunga dan tersenyum lebar tiada tara, telepon dari Tuan Xi.

Bukan, Tuan Xi bukanlah lelaki tambatan hati Kyungsoo. Tuan Xi adalah seorang lelaki tua, yang mempekerjakan Kyungsoo di mansionnya. Hanya saja tuan Xi berada di China sejak tiga bulan lalu, sehingga Kyungsoo harus mencari pekerjaan selagi ia tidak berada di tepat tuan Xi, maka dari itu dia disini.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Snow White Tears_ _Chapter 1_**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Malam itu Zitao sedang menikmati hisapan demi hisapan pada rokoknya. Bunyi bel membuatnya sedikit kesal. Tapi saat bel itu berbunyi tiga kali dengan tempo cepat Zitao langsung mematikkan rokoknya dan memakai kimono tidurnya asal, saat di rumah Zitao tidak suka memakai bra, dia lebih memilih telanjang dan hanya berbalut celana jeans atau celana dalam saja. Ia tahu, bila bel berbunyi tiga kali dengan jeda yang cukup panjang, itu Kai. Jika bel berbunyi tidak mengikuti musik dan terburu buru, maka itu Chanyeol. Dan jika bel berbunyi tiga kali saja, maka itu Sehun. Zitao membuka pintu dengan pose seksinya, dan jackpot. Dia bahkan kedatangan ketiganya. Zitao tidak tersenyum sedikitpun. Dia harus melambaikan tangan pada angan angan sexnya bersama Sehun. Jika ketiganya datang, mungkin saja mereka akan bermain bersama sama diatas ranjang king size milik Zitao. Oh ayolah, Zitao bahkan sudah pernah merasakan dihujam oleh Ketiganya secara bersamaan. Satu di mulut, satu di vaginanya, dan yang terakhir di lubang anusnya. Dan ia tidak pernah merasa keberatan dengan itu.

"Ck.. aku tidak butuh harimau putih dan beruang malam ini. Aku hanya ingin srigalaku. Jadi kalian berdua bisa pulang dari tempatku. Mengerti?" Zitao menyisir rambut pirangnya dengan jari.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa sambil terus masuk kedalam kediaman Zitao, yang sudah seperti kediaman ketiganya.

"Tenangah panda, kami tidak akan menghujam vagina basahmu, atau lubang lubangmu yang lainnya malam ini." Chanyeol dengan perkatan frontalnya seperti biasa.

"Kalau kau ingin malam panas bersama srigalamu, maka kami berdua takkan mengganggu." Kai dengan tawa mesumnya menatap Zitao dalam.

"Persetan aku tidak percaya omongan kalian berdua keparat!" Zitao menggandeng tangan Sehun , yang sedari tadi hanya diam seribu bahasa.

Sehun terduduk di sebelah Zitao setelah melepaskan jas hitamnya. Dia terus memikirkan perkatan Ibunya, yang paling tidak menyetujui hubungan seriusnya dengan Zitao.

Sehun baru mau membuka mulut saat ia melihat Chanyeol sibuk dengan Rokok elektrik dengan varian rasa favoritnya, dan Kai atau Jongin berjalan sambil telanjang dada ke kamar mandi.

"Kurasa kau harus mendekati kedua orang tuaku." Sehun menatap Zitao lekat.

Zitao berpindah kepangkuan lelakinya sambil menggantungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Sehun. "Tidak masalah."

Dan Sehun mengangguk. "Kau baik sayang?" Zitao mengusap pipi Sehun dan lelaki itu hanya diam.

"Entahlah." Jawabnya singkat sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Kau lelah? Mau Sex?" Zitao berbisik sambil tersenyum.

"Oh fuck! Mendengarnya saja sudah membuatku tegang." Sehun tersenyum singkat.

"Jadi~~?" Zitao mengelus ngelus dada Sehun dengan telunjuknya.

"Aku lelah Zizi.."

"Biar aku yang bekerja."

"Kalau begitu. Oke saja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Anghh—kau bilang kauhh lelahhn..ahhh.." Zitao membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal saat bokong sintalnya terus bergerak seirama dengan hujaman penis Sehun di vaginanya.

"Hahaha.. persetan dear. Vaginamu terlalu nikmat." Sehun meremas bokong Zitao dan terus menamparnya keras keras.

"Aw—sakithhh bod..ohhn..aaahh-!"

"Oh ya? Bagaimana dengan ini?" Tangan Sehun meraih kedua bongkahan payudara Zitao dan meremasnya kuat, sambil mencium punggung penuh tatto milik wanitanya.

"Arghhnnn—shit! Kenapa sentuhanmu malah terasa nikmat! Owhhnn-!" Zitao menahan tubuh dengan kedua lengannya, masih dengan pinggul maju-mundur.

 _BRAK BRAK BRAK_ —pintu itu dipukul dan ditendang keras oleh seseorang diluar sana.

"Diam keparat! Aku sedang memanjakan Penisku!" Tutur Sehun frontal.

"Oh Fuck! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Sex lagi? Ayolah Zizi sudah terlalu longgar! Hahaha!" Suara berat Chanyeol menggelegar saat ia tertawa dan berteria

"Berengsek kau! Kau pikir ini karena siapaa? Penis kalian bertiga terlalu besar!" Zitao berteriak dari dalam kamarnya.

Chanyeol dan Kai tertawa jahat bersamaan dengan desahan panjang dari Zitao, tanda berakhirnya permainan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku akan ke New York."

"Sendirian?" Sehun membenarkan letak kacamatanya, sambil terus memandang kearah MacBook nya.

"Kai memberiku tiket pesawat dan voucher belanja dengan cuma cuma disana."

"Hmm begitu.. berhati-hatilah." Sehun, masih dengan nada datarnya.

"Kau tidak khawatir?" Zitao menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aku sibuk Zi. Diamlah."

"Terserah kau saja." Zitao menyerah dengan sikap dingin Sehun dan lebih memilih membanting tubuhnya ke ranjang, ke sebelah Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Snow White Tears_ _Chapter 1_**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selama Kris pergi, entah kenapa Sehun malas sekali pulang kerumah. Dia bahkan tidak memberi kabar pada Junmyeon, Ibunya, dan terus menerus menolak panggilan dari sang Ibu. Sehun tidak suka Ibunya, setelah Ibunya menolak keras hubungannya dengan Zitao. Memang ada wanita lain? Begitulah pikir Sehun. Singkat. Sehun hanya tidak mau membuang waktu untuk vagina vagina wanita lain yang sama sekali tidak menarik dimatanya. Sehun bukan Kai yang dengan mudahnya bersetubuh dengan wanita, lalu melupakannya. Sehun juga bukan Chanyeol, yang mencintai seorang wanita tetapi masih bisa bersama wanita lain dengan mudahnya. Sehun adalah Sehun, pemilih, idealis, dan loyal.

"Sajangnim. Anda terlambat dua menit hari ini. Anda baik?" Baekhyun mengekori Sehun saat pria itu baru saja keluar dari mobilnya.

"Hanya karena kau kuperlakukan sedikit spesial dari wanita lainnya bukan berarti kau bisa bertanya seenaknya padaku Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menunduk. "Maaf sajangnim. Saya lancang."

"Kau tidak kumaafkan." Ucapnya ketus sambil terus berjalan, tanpa mengindahi keberadaan Baekhyun.

Ini fatal, Jika sehun sudah mengatakan itu maka hanaya ada dua kemungkinan, dipecat atau turun jabatan menjadi karyawan biasa. Oh itu mimpi buruk. Tentu saja!

"Apa yang harus saya lakukan agar Sajangnim memaafkan saya?" Baekhyun berucap lirih sambil setengah berlari.

Sehun tersenyum jahat sebelum akhirnya membalikan badan, menatap Baekhyun dengan mata sayu nya. "Datang ke tempatku sepulang kantor."

"Tempatmu?" Baekhyun mengulang.

"Ya. Alamatnya ditempel di meja kerjaku, ambil dan datanglah malam ini."

Baekhyun ragu. Peluh menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Ia tidak punya pilihan, ini cara agar mempertahankan posisinya dengan gaji yang fantastis. Baekhyun bukannya gila uang, ia hanya harus membiayai keluarganya, ia punya banyak adik. Dan mereka semua masih kecil.

"Baiklah."

"Bagus." Sehun kembali melangkahkan kaki.

Bukan, itu bukan kediaman Sehun. Membawa wanita dan memberi 'pelajaran' pada wanita itu dirumahnya, sama saja bunuh diri. ia bisa digantung di perapian kamar Ayahnya. Tentu saja, itu kediaman Zitao. Kediaman Zitao sudah seperti kediaman Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol. Dan sore ini Zitao akan pergi bersama Kai. Itu berarti Chanyeol dan Sehun bisa menggunakan kediaman Zitao semau keduanya. Toh,Zitao tidak masalah dengan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun keluar dari ruang rapatnya tepat saat jam makan siang. Baekhyun menyempatkan diri keluar dari kawasan perkantorannya dan menjauh sedikit kearah pusat kota. Baekhyun datang ke sebuah restoran China untuk bertemu dengan seseorang. Saudara Kembarnya. Mereka bukan kembar identik, mereka tidak terlalu mirip. Kau pasti pernah melihat tipe kember seperti ini. Seperti Sol A dan Soo A, anak kembar pesepakbola Lee Dong Gook. Mereka kembar, tapi sama sekali tidak sama.

"Unnie!" Ucap seseorang didalam sana.

Baekhyun menangkap mata itu dan tersenyum lebar. Ia berlari kearah gadis diujung sana. "Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku Unnie! Kita lahir di hari yang sama!" Baekhyun memukul pundak gadis itu pelan.

"Kau lahirpukul sebelas lewat lima puluh lima menit di malam hari. Dan aku lahir sepuluh menit setelahnya. kita bahkan punya tanggal lahir yang berbeda."

"Ayolah Kyung. Hanya karena hal itu! Kau tidak berubah, tetap detail seperti dulu." Baekhyun memeluk saudara kembarnya Kyungsoo.

Mereka berdua saudara kembar yang dipisahkan. Kyungsoo diambil oleh keluarga Do dan menjadi anak dari keluarga itu sebagai bayaran dari tuan Do yang memberi jaminan hidup untuk keluarga Byun. Dan dengan itu Keluarga Baekhyun tidak terlalu kesulitan. Yeah, itu sebelum ayahnya pergi dari hidupnya, meninggalkan Ibunya Heenim yang cantik jelita. Kesendirian membuat ibunya menjadi wanita tidak beradab. Ibunya gila uang, stress, mabuk mabukan, dan menjadi simpanan duda duda kaya raya diluar sana. tapi ia sama sekali tak memberikan sepeserpun uang untuk anak anaknya. Disaat saat sulit itulah Kyungsoo, selalu datang membantu Baekhyun dan adik adik mereka.

"Hari hariku semakin berat. Sajangnim punya tempramen tinggi. Dia pemarah dan seenaknya."

Baekhyun merajuk pada Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan tumpukan mandu dihadapannya.

"Heii.. kau dengar aku kan?" Baekhyun menaruh dagu diatas meja sambil terus cemberut.

Baekhyun memang begitu, dia manis, lucu dan lembut. Sementara Kyungsoo dingin, tegas, dan pemberani. Bukan berarti Kyungsoo jelek, Kyungsoo juga cantik, manis dan lucu, jika saja ia lebih percaya diri. Kyungsoo sedikit tertutup, tetapi Park Chanyeol bisa dengan mudah menemukan titik indah dari seorang Kyungsoo. Dimata Chanyeol Kyungsoo adalah wanita paling indah. Setidaknya untuk saat ini, karena mungkin saja lelaki super playboy itu pindah ke lain hati.

"Aku dengar Baekii, dan ngomong ngomong aku sangat penasaran dengan sajangnim mu itu?" Kyungsoo menaruh sumpitnya.

"Oh—"

Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya.

"—Sehun." Sambung Baekhyun datar.

"Oh sial! Pantas saja!"

"Wae Wae wae? Kau tahu soalnya?"

"Bukan, aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya. Tapi, ayolah seorang Oh Sehun. Semua orang bahkan tahu sifatnya. Itusudah menjadi rahasia publik Baek."

"Sulit sekali mempertahankan posisi sebagai sekertarisnya. Dia sangat—"

"Mesum?" tebak Kyungsoo.

"Yeah. Kau benar." Baekhyunmenundukkan kepalanya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengusap puncak kepala saudara kembarnya. "Kau harus kuat Baekki."

"Thanks." Baekhyun tersenyum setelah mendapat tepukan kepala dari saudarinya.

"Lalu kau? Masih dengan nona mudamu?" Baekhyun menyuapidaging sapi rebus dan sayuran ke mulutnya.

"Nona muda dan tuan Xi sedang berada di China. Mereka akan pulang. Aku senang bisa kembali pada keluarga Xi." Ucap Kyungsoo yang tanpa sadar terus tersenyum.

"Aku juga ikut senang. Nona mudamu sangat baik hati, dia juga sangat cantik."

"Iya, terkadang semua orang takut dan jijik melihatnya. Tapi aku tidak begitu. Aku sangat.. mengaguminya."

Baekhyun tersenyum, dan Kyungsoo sedikit tertawa malu. "Baekhyun.."

"Ya?"

"Aku jatuh cinta."

Baekhyun mendongak melihat wajah merah milik adiknya. "Jinjja? Hoaa—siapa lelaki yang menarik perhatian Kyungsooku yang dingin ini?"

"Atasanku."

"Atasanmu? T—tuan Xi?" Baekhyun berucap ragu.

"Bukan! Aku bekerja di sebuah perusahaan selama tuan Xi berada di China."

"Oh begitu. Jadi siapa dia?"

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sebuah foto yang diambil di depan sebuah gedung. Itu fotonya bersama Park Chanyeol, saat pertama kali ia memasuki perusahaan itu.

"Woa—dia sangat tampan." Puji Baekhyun

"Benarkah? Dia atasanku, Park Chanyeol."

"Hmm~bagaimana bisa kau menyukainya?"

"Dia duluan yang memulai, dia terus menatapku dan mendekatiku. Dan sebulan kemudian dia menyatakan cinta. Tapi aku belum menerimanya. Dia masih mendekatiku, mungkin saat dia menyatakan cintanya lagi. Aku akan menjawab, iya." Kyungsoo tertunduk malu malu.

"Aku ikut senang Kyung! Aku harap kalian bisa benar benar berhubungan." Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman bahagianya didepan Kyungsoo. ia senang Kyungsoo jatuh cinta. Karena selama ini Kyungsoo terlalu kaku.

Dengan bertemu Kyungsoo, Baekhyun bisa lebih tenang. Setidaknya ia bisa melupakan hukuman dari Sehun yang menantinya malam ini, Baekhyun tidak tahu dengan baik hukuman macam apa itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan gugup malam itu. Kediaman Zitao ada di kawasan perumahan elit di Seoul. Tidak banyak orang keluar pada malam hari. Baekhyun dengan debaran kencang di dadanya menekan bel.

Zitao membuka pintu dengan malas, dan menatap Baekhyun sinis. "Siapa?" Tanya Zitao ketus.

"Baekhyun imnida. Aku diminta kemari oleh Sehun Sajangnim."

"Hmm.. sialan, kau jalangnya? Shit! Keparat dia!" Zitao melempar rokok yang baru saja ia beri beberapa hisapan.

"Bu—bukan! Aku sekertarisnya. Sehun sajangnim memintaku kemari."

"Hooh. Dia tidak ada. Dan aku kekasihnya. Sekarang kau pulanglah dada besar!"

Mendengar itu Baekhyun spontan menutupi dadanya dengan kedua tangan. Mungkin kemeja kerjanya terlalu tipis. Baekhyun sedikit membungkuk dan membalikkan badannya.

 _BRUUK—_

"Ahh-!"

Baekhyun justru menubruk orang lain yang berjalan kearahnya. Ia nyaris saja jautuh, kalau tangan kokoh itu tidak menggenggam lengannya.

"Eits—kau baik?" suara berat itu kedengaran begitu menggoda ditelinganya.

Baekhyun masih mematung. Ya tentu saja! Sebelah tangan lelaki itu justru digunakan untuk meremas sebelah payudara Baekhyun. Tangan besar pria itu rasanya benar benar pas dengan ukuran payudara Baekhyun.

"Bbbb—baik tuan. A—aanu.. tangannya." Baekhyun memberanikan diri mendongak. Menatap pria itu.

Dia tampan, tubuhnya tinggi tegap. Dan senyumannya mematikan. Baekhyun tersipu. Lelaki itu berambut merah, ya...itu Chanyeol.

"Mencari siapa nona cantik?" Chanyeol melepas genggamannya dan membantu Baekhyun berdiri tegap kembali.

"Dia mencari Sehun. Kubilang dia tidak ada." Zitao kembali dengan nada kesalnya.

Seperti mendapatkan mangsa, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan kilatan nafsu birahi dan ia menjilat bibirnya. "Hmm.. kalau begitu kenapa tidak menunggu di dalam? Aku bisa menemanimu." Chanyeol tersenyum miring.

Baekhyun spontan menggeleng dan berjalan menjauh. "Saya permisi." Ucapnya terburu-buru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jika ayahnya tidak menghubungi Sehun mungkin ia takkan pulang kerumah. Bagi Sehun, lebih baik memberi hukuman pada Baekhyun dan menghujam lubang perawannya selama semalaman dibandingkan harus pulang dan melihat ibunya. Tapi menghukum Baekhyun dan lubang perawannya sudah bukan apa apa jika ayahnya sudah bicara. Sehun terpaksa harus menghukum Baekhyun dilain hari.

"Kau pulang Sehun-ah?"

"Ibu tidak buta kan?" Balasnya ketus.

Ibunya menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau begitu kenapa bertanya." Sehun pergi begitu saja sambil membentur pundak Ibunya.

Junmyeon hanya terdiam. Wanita cantik itu tahu, terus menolak permintaan anaknya adalah yang terbaik. Junmyeon tidak akan menyia nyiakan hidupnya untuk membiarkan anak semata wayangnya menikah dengan perempuan berantakan yang tidak punya adat.

Sehun masuk ke kamarnya. Kamar dengan dua pintu dan ukuran eksta besar. Kamarnay rapi dan bersih. Tapi tetap saja, ia lebih memilih tidur di kediaman Zitao ketimbang di kediamannya sendiri.

Sehun menaruh Jas dan tas kantornya di kursi kerjanya. Matanya menangkap sesuatu diatas tempat tidurnya. Sehun mendekat dan mengambilnya, sebuah buku? Bukan ini bukan buku biasa. Ini buku tahunan. Saat ia masih taman kanak kanak. Buku ini sudah sangat tua dan lama. Bahkan di beberapa bagian sudah luntur terkena air atau robek dimakan rayap. Tapi Kenapa ini bisa ada disini? Ah! Sehun tahu! Pasti ulah ibunya! Tidak salah lagi!

Pas sekali! Sehun mendengar seseorang naik keatas tangga dan lama kelamaan mendekat. Ibunya membuka pintukamarnya.

"Sehun-ah. Ibu mengambilnya dari lemarimu. Apa boleh ibu ambil?"

Sehun tahu yang ibunya maksud adalah buku tahunan itu. Dia berdiri dan memberikan itu pada Ibunya. Kemudian Ibunya pergi dengan sopan.

Sebenarnya Kris yang meminta Jnmyeon mengambil buku itu. Tapi Junmyeon tidak tahu untuk apa. Ia ingin menelepon suaminya itu, tetapi ia tahu suaminya masih sibuk. Jadi ia lebih memilih tidur dan menanyakannya esok hari.

.

.

.

Junmyeon terbangun dari tidurnya di tengah malam. Ia berjalan kearah meja makan dan membuka tudung saji yang terbuat dari rotan itu,. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya ketika melihat anaknya tetap memakan semua masakannya. Ia percaya Sehun akan luluh suatu saat nanti.. suatu hari nanti.

Junmyeon jadi teringat maksud Kris tadi sore. Jadi setelah mengambil secangkir teh Junmyeon kembali ke kamarnya. Ia membuka handphonenya, dan pas sekali! Kris menghubuninya.

 _Sudah tidur?_

Begitulah isi pesannya, dan Junmyeon terseyum. Tak lama kemudian Kris meneleponnya.

" _Yeobo.. aku bertemu tuan Xi. Kenalan lamaku. Kau ingat?"_

"Tentu saja." Junmyeon tersenyum, akhirnya ia bisa mendengar suara suaminya.

" _Kau ingat cucunya?"_

Junmyeon membulatkan matanya, tuan Xi? Cucunya? Junmyeon mencoba mengingat ngingat, namun nihil. "Aku tidak ingat."

" _Cucunya pernah lulus di taman kanak kanak yang sama dengan Sehun. Kau pasti mengingatnya!"_

"Ah! Aku ingat! Rambutnya pirang! Ah! Astaga bagaimana bisa aku melupakan gadis cantik dan baik hati itu." Junmyeon menepuk pelipisnya pelan.

" _Meskipun sebenarnya dia berbeda dua tahun dengan Sehun. Tapi dia masih kelihatan segar dan cantik."_

"Iya, aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi."

 _"Aku menemukannya sayang.."_

"Menemukan? Apa maksudmu?" Junmyeon sedikit mengerutkan dahinya.

" _Pengganti Zitao."_

Junmyeon kehabisan kata kata, penantiannya selama ini akan terganti, penolakannya selama ini berbuah hasil.

" _Sehun aku jodohkan dengan cucu tuan Xi."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _..Namanya Luhan. Xi Lu Han..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _Snow White Tears_ _Chapter 1_**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hari ini Zitao akan pergi ke New York bersama Kai. Dan wanita itu bersikukuh bahwa ia ingin Sehun mengantarnya ke Bandara. Padahal malam itu Sehun masih ada pertemuan. Pada Akhirnya ia harus pergi ketempat Zitao, dan meninggalkan kantornya lebih awal.

"Sa—sajangnim!" Baekhyun memanggilnya.

"Cih! Kau selalu saja menghambatku. Katakan apa maumu hari ini huh?!" Ucapnya sedikit kasar.

"Malam ini ada pertemuan. Lalu.. kemarin.. soal hukuman itu.. bisa saya menerimanya hari ini? Saya masih ingin bekerja sajangnim.." Baekhyun kalut dalam perasaannya, sampai ia begitu terbata bata.

"Wakili aku malam ini.. dan.."

"Temui aku malam ini juga, seusai rapat. Datang ketempat kemarin. Pastikan kau menghubungiku setelah sampai disana. arra!"

"Arraseo sajangnim."

Sehun sedikit mempercepat langkahnya, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menunduk hormat padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak pernah menceritakan padaku soal wanita itu."

"Aku sudah berkali kali menceritakannya padamu, namanya Byun Baekhyun dan dia sekertarisku." Sehun memberhentikan laju mobilnya dan menatap manik hazel Zitao dalam, seakan ia bisa menyelam kedalam sana.

Sulit dipercaya, Zitao tidak pergi bersama Kai. Mereka menunda penerbangan menjadi hari ini, karena Kai masih punya beberapa urusan di Korea kemarin.

Sehun yakin Zitao tidak cemburu, mungkin Zitao hanya kesal. Kau perlu tahu bahwa Zitao orang yang mudah marah hanya karena hal kecil.

"Jadi berhentilah cemberut Zizi." Ia kembali memutar setir mobilnya, membawa Zitao ke Bandara.

"Ada satu Syarat!"

"Apa itu?" Sehun tahu, ini akan menguras lagi isi dompet atau tabungannya. Tapi ayolah itu hanya hal kecil. Yeah, itu hanya hal kecil sebelum Zitao dan Sehun merencanakan pernikahan.

"Beri aku uang saku selama sepuluh hari di New York."

"Tiga puluh juta won? Lima puluh juta won?"

"Beri aku separuh dari isi black cardmu." Ucap Zitao santai.

"Tidak masalah." Sehun berucap santai.

"Tapi jangan pernah minta apapun padaku lagi. Termasuk impianmu menikah, buang itu jauh jauh." Sambung lelaki itu dengan dingin.

Zitao menghela nafas berat dan kembali cemberut. Bahkan lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Yeah, Zitao memang memiliki sifat buruk lebih banyak ketimbang sifat baiknya.

"Bukankah aku sudah memberimu uang saku? Kurasa itu bahkan bisa dipakai untuk menonton konser selama satu bulan setiap harinya. Hilangkan sedikit sofat borosmu itu Zizi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun memberi sebuah ciuman di bibir merah Zitao. Wanitanya memeluk begitu erat, sebagai tanda permintaan maaf atas sikapnya di perjalanan tadi.

"Aku menjaganya, jadi kau tenang saja." Kai menepuk pundak Sahabatnya.

Sehun tersenyum samar pada Kai. "ya, aku mengandalkanmu kawan."

Zitao melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun yang tetap berdiri tanpa ekspresi. Setelah keduanya berjalan dan tak terlihat lagi. Barulah Sehun angkat kaki dari tempat itu. Beberapa orang kelihatan berbisik bisik malam itu. Ada juga yang berlari lari membawa kamera, memotret sesuatu. Padahal Sehun yakin, tidak ada artis manapun yang sedang melakukan sesi pengambilan gambar di tempat itu.

.

.

.

Sehun dengan gestur angkuhnya tetap berjalan diantara keramaian, sampai seseorang berdiri disampingnya dengan nafas memburu. Sehun menoleh pada orang itu, seorang wanita dengan topi pantai lebar berwarna putih yang kelihatannya sedang menghindari sesuatu. Wanita itu berjalan terburu buru dan kelihatan panik, sangat panik. Hingga ia terjatuh dan menghalangi jalan Sehun.

"Tch—sialan sekali kau ini. Minggir... kau menghalangi jalanku."

Wanita itu membenarkan letak topinya, ia mendongak kearah Sehun sambil memegangi topinya.

"Mi..Mianhae." ucap wanita itu.

Tunggu, Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. Apa dia orang asing? Kenapa kulitnya begitu putih kemerahan? Kenapa rambut dan alisnya berwarna pirang? Tunggu, itu bukan warna pirang.. itu.. warna putih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Putih?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _To be Continue_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._


	2. Chapter 2

_**PinkuPinkuHunnie present**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Snow White Tears**_ _ **"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Main Cast :**_

 _Xi Lu Han (GS)_

 _Oh Sehun_

 _Huang Zitao(GS)_

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _Kim Jongin_

 _Kim Junmyeon (GS)_

 _ **.**_

 _Other EXO's member_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **WARNING!:**_

 _ **RATE M! NC**_

 _ **Maybe full of Dirty Talk and Sorry for Typo(s), OOC, abal abal story and other**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Silahkan baca profil saya sebelum membaca dan mereview ff ini! :3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TWO**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sehun mengemudikan mobil dengan Ayahnya yang terduduk lelah disampingnya. Ayahnya terus melirik kearahnya sebelum akhirnya ia mulai bicara.

"Kapan kau ada jadwal kosong?"

"Malam hari." Jawabnya singkat.

"Malam ini aku terlalu lelah. Bagaimana kalau besok?"

"Atau lusa?" tutur Kris.

"Terserah. Lewat jam sembilan, maka aku deal."

"Oke. Siapkan dirimu nak." Kris menepuk pundak Sehun.

"Untuk apa?"

"Proyek besar yang pernah kubicarakan tahun lalu, kau ingat?"

"Perusahaan yang akan bergabung dengan perusahaan ayah?"

"Yep. Dan ini pekerjaan besar untukmu!"

"Hmm.."

"Pikirkan untungnya sehun-ah! Semua ini untuk masa depanmu!" Kris mengusap pundak anaknya. Dan lelaki muda itu tetap diam tanpa ekspresi.

Suasana menjadi sepi saat Kris menyadari mood anak lelakinya ini sedang tidak baik. Atau memang selalu seperti ini? Entahlah. Kris jarang sekali berbicara berdua dengannya seperti ini. Kris terlalu sibuk, begitupun Sehun.

"Apa kau menjaga Ibumu dengan Baik?"

Sehun tetap diam. Ia bisa saja jujur kalau ia tidak berada di rumah selama ayahnya pergi, namun mungkin Sehun akan dicekik dan kepalanya akan digantung di perpian ayahnya. Dibanding berbohong, Sehun lebih memilih diam.

Kris melepaskan jas kerjanya dan melipat lengan baju ketika istrinya keluar dari kamar tidur mereka. Junmyeon berlari kecil menuruni tangga dan berhamburan memeluk suaminya itu.

"Im home darling." Kris mengecup puncak kepala istrinya.

"Welcome back Kris." Junmyeon mencium bibir tebal suaminya itu dan Sehun hanya mendengus kesal sembari bolak balik mengambil semua barang barang ayahnya.

Kris menoleh kebelakang. Mendapati Sehun tidak ada disana barulah ia kembali pada Istrinya, yang sepertinya sudah ingin minta kejelasan darinya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan menjodohkannya, Kris?" Junmyeon berbisik.

"Ssstt, cukup ikuti saja permainanku. Aku jamin anak itu takkan bisa berkutik."

"kau bertemu dengan calonnya?"

"Yap. Tentu saja." Kris mengambil handphone hitam dari sakunya, membuka galeri foto dan menunjukkan sebuah foto pada Junmyeon.

"Astaga." Junmyeon menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar, ia sangat terkejut. Sementara Kris hanya tersenyum melihat Istrinya.

"Bagaimana bisa ia terlihat sangat cantik dengan rambut putih? Astaga dia benar benar indah."

"Kau tahu? Bahkan alisnya pun berwarna putih. Matanya jernih dan berwarna abu. Tapi justru dia tidak terlihat menakutkan sedikitpun."

"Aku harap rencana kita berjalan lancar. Lebih baik Sehun menikah dengan wanta baik baik meski ia punya kelainan. Dibandingkan dengan wanita Sehat yang hidupnya berantakan seperti Zitao. Aku tidak mau Kris."

"Aku juga tidak mau, sayang. Sehun putra kita satu satunya."

Pembicaraan yang sudah nyaris seperti bisik bisikan antara sepasang suami-istri itu berakhir dengan high five dan tawa dari keduanya. Meski rencana mereka memaksa, tapi mereka yakin ini yang terbaik untuk putranya.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Sehun memasuki kantornya lebih pagi dari biasanya. Hari ini dia tidak memperdebatkan sesuatu atau mempertengkarkan prihal Zitao dengan Ibunya. Ibunya pun kelihatan tidak mau mengusik mood pagi anak lelakinya itu. Sehun masuk dengan merogoh saku celana kainnya, pintu kaca itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Sekertarisnya, Baekhyun mengikutinya dari belakang tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Sajangnim. Terima kasih sudah memaafkanku." Baekhyun membungkuk setelah Sehun terduduk di singgasananya.

Pria itu mengangguk sekilas. "Maaf karena membuatmu datang dua kali Byun."

"Tidak masalah sajangnim. Kalau begitu saya permisi." Baekhyun tersenyum dan membalikkan badan.

"Ah Byun."

 _Oh tidak!_ Batin Baekhyun. _Pasti motning kiss lagi..._

"Y-ya sajangnim?" Dia berbalik.

"Bawakan aku dua Americano." Sehun memakai kacamatanya dan membuka macbooknya.

Baekhyun melongo dan segera mengikuti perintah atasannya.

Aneh sekali, kenapa dengan atasannya itu? Baru kali ini Sehun tampak tenang dan begitu serius.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memberanikan diri masuk kedalam ruangan direktur, dengan amplop cokelat di tangannya. Sesosok lelaki berambut semerah darah memperhatikannya dari jauh sana.

"Selamat pagi Bu." Kyungsoo tersenyum pada ssng direktur.

Dia Minseok, satu satunya wanita yang menjadi direktur bank di Korea.

"Ah Kyungsoo. Silahkan duduk." Ucap wanita dewasa itu dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih Bu." Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya di sofa empuk di ruagan sejuk itu.

"Aku tahu maksud kedatanganmu kemari. Tuan Xi pasti sudah kembali ya?" Minseok duduk dihadapan Kyungsoo dengan anggun, khas dirinya.

"Iya bu." Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangan dan menaruh amplop itu dimeja.

"Aku menerimamu secara cuma cuma dan akupun akan melepasmu secara cuma cuma." Minseok tersenyum.

"Tapi.. Apa kau sudah berbicara dengan manager Park?" Tanya wanita itu kemudian.

"Belum." Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan wajah bersalahnya.

"Keputusanmu tergantung Manager Park. Kalau di berkata 'ya' maka kau bebas. Tapi jika dia berkata 'tidak' maka kau tetap disini." Ucapnya tegas.

"Tapi kenapa harus Manager Park?"

Minseok tahu bahwa Chanyeol sangat jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo. Dan bagi Minseok, kedatangan Kyungsoo mampu merubah pribadi Managernya itu. "Tanyakan itu pada hatimu Kyungsoo." Minseok berdiri dan kembali ke meja kerjanya.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi Bu." Kyungsoo membungkuk dan keluar dari ruangan boss besarnya.

Bicara dengan Chanyeol bukan hal yang mudah bagi Kyungsoo saat ini, apalagi ia mulai membuka hati untuk lelaki itu. dan sekarang Kyungsoo harus keluar dari tempat kerjanya. Bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol? Kyungsoo menduga bahwa lelaki itu akan marah. Kyungsoo takut sendiri, dia bingung.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo meghela nafas sebeum membuka pintu ruangan pribadi Chanyeol. Senja itu Kyungsoo memberanikan dirinya. Ketukan demi ketukan dan sebuah suara memanggilnya masuk.

"Sudah hampir malam. Kenapa kau belum pulang?" Chanyeol terduduk dikursinya sembari menaikkan kakinya ke meja tinggi tinggi.

"Aku mencari waktu yang tepat." Kyungsoo mendekat dengan kedua tangan dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Untuk?" Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Memberikan ini. Direktur Minseok memintaku untuk menghadapmu, dia bilang kau yang sepantasnya memberi izin." Kyungsoo mengulurkan amplop coklat tersebut.

Chanyeol memicingkan matanya dan membaca surat pengunduran diri itu secara cermat dan berhati hati.

"Kau.. _re-sign_? Kenapa?" tanya lelaki tinggi itu ketus. Kini ia tengah duduk dan menyilangkan kakinya.

Kyungsoo membungkuk hormat. "Maafkan aku. Tuan Xi sudah kembali dan aku pun harus kembali padanya."

"Tuan Xi? Terdengar tidak familiar di telingaku." Chanyeol tertawa hambar.

"Jadi apa yang kau mau? Aku menyetujuinya?" sambung lelaki itu sambil berdiri. Tidak melihat kearah Kyungsoo sama sekali.

"Ya." Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kau pikir semudah itu?" Chanyeol semakin ketus.

"Aku rasa itu mudah." Jawab Kyungsoo datar dan tetap tegas.

"Bagaimana aku bisa melihat wajahmu lagi?! bagaimana aku bisa merasakan setiap hari tertawa bersamamu?! Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau kau baik baik saja disana?! Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu bukan?!"

Kyungsoo tertegun dan tak bisa berkata kata. "Aku—tahu.." Jawabnya terbata.

"Lantas apa?! kau bahkan tak pernah memikirkan aku sebagaimana aku memikirkanmu Kyung. Tidakkah cukup hatiku tak pernah kau beri kepastian?! APA ITU TIDAK CUKUP ?!" Chanyeol menggebrak dan menghempaskan semua barang barang yang memenuhi mejanya, termasuk surat pengunduran diri Kyungsoo.

Wanita itu terdiam dalam pikirannya, ia menggigit bibirnya dan tangannya mengepal kuat kuat. "Aku.."

"Apa Hmm?!" Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo intens dengan wajahnya yang mulai mendekat pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga memikirkanmu Chanyeol.. aku juga merasakan hal yang sama."

"Aku... aku.. mencintaimu. Sama seperti kau mencintaiku.." Kyungsoo tatap menunduk, matanya berkaca kaca.

"Katakan sekali lagi.."

"Aku mencintaimu." Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap pria tampan itu dalam.

"Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol.. aku mencintaimu.. maaf karena aku baru mengatakannya." Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan butiran air mata yang mulai jatuh ke pipinya. Sementara lelaki dihadapannya masih bungkam, ia terlalu terkejut.

"Jadi, ayo kita mulai hubungan kita. Kita mulai berkencan. Dan lebih dekat lagi." Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mendekat pada Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu pun mendekat kearahnya, setelah jarak mulai terkikis diantara keduanya, Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya. Mereka dua memejamkan mata dan ciuman pertama itu terjadi. Ciuman pertama di hubungan mereka yang baru, sekaligus ciuman pertama untuk wanita mungil bermata lebar itu.

"Saranghae..."

.

.

.

.

Malam itu Kris dan keluarganya sengaja berpakaian lebih rapi dari pada bisanya. Awalnya Tuan Xi yang akan datang mengunjungi mereka, namun karena Tuan Xi merasa sedikit kurang enak badan jadi Kris dan keluarganya yang akan datang menemui Tuan Xi, dan tentu saja cucunya, Luhan. Hanya saja Sehun tidak tahu soal Luhan, karena itu adalah bagian dari rencana Kris. Sehun terfokus pada jalanan, matanya elangnya tak lepas dari apa yang ia lihat dijalanan sana.

"Rumah Tuan Xi sangat jauh dari perkotaan."

"Padahal orang kaya kenapa mengasingkan diri?" Sehun buka mulut, dan ibunya tersenyum.

"Dia sudah Tua." Jawab Kris.

"Setua itu kah?"

"Ya rambutnya sudah beruban dan tubuhnya tambah gemuk. Dia juga mulai sakit sakitan, karena itulah ia meminta kita untuk menanda tangani surat kontrak dengannya."

"Apa dia seorang kakek?" tanya Sehun.

"Ya. Tapi istri dan anaknya sudah meninggal."

"Astaga kakek tua yang malang." Junmyeon ikut berbelas kasihan, karena ia memang tak tahu banyak soal Tuan Xi.

"Lalu dimana dia tinggal jika ia sudah sebatang kara?" Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanpa melepas pandanagn dari jalanan kota yang cukup ramai itu.

"Dia punya Mansion. White Mansion, yang jauh dari keramaian." Jawab Kris santai dan sukses menarik perhatian anak laki lakinya yang biasanya cuek itu.

"Wow, habat juga dia. Punya Mansion pribadi."

"Tentu, maka daripada itu kau tak boleh menolak Kontraknya. Pikirkan lah Sehun, dia orang kaya raya!" Ujar Kris antusias sekaligus memprovokasi anaknya.

"Ayahmu benar Sehun-ah. Lagipula bukankah kau ingin menikah?" pancing Ibunya.

Lewat perkataan Junmyeon Sehun terjerat. Ia berfikir jika ia menanda tangani kontrak dengan tuan Xi, maka ia bisa benar benar menikah dengan Zitao dan hidup terpisah dari kedua orang tuanya. Atau ia bisa menikah di luar negri, di negara asal Zitao misalnya? Sehun tidak merasakan setitik kecurigaan didalam dirinya, karena memang rencana ini sudah pernah Kris bicarakan dengannya satu tahun yang lalu. Jadi wajar saja bukan jika sehun tidak menyadari ada udang dibalik Kontrak dengan Tuan Xi.

"Apa yang bisa aku dapatkan dari kontrak ini?"

"Tuan Xi akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu nanti. Bersabarlah." Kris menepuk pundak Sehun pelan.

.

.

.

.

Gerbang besar setinggi dua meter itu dibuka oleh seorang pelayan. Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman luas yang tidak berumput dan keluar bersama kedua orang tuanya. Kedatangan mereka disambut oleh semua pelayan di Mansion itu. Jumlahnya sekitar sepuluh orang, ditambah tukang kebun, supir, pelayan pribadi, totalnya sekitar lima belas orang. Mereka semua berjajar di sisi kiri dan kanan.

"Selamat Malam Kris." Sapa seseorang disebrang mereka, mengenakan setelan tuxedo yang rapi. Pria berkumis tebal dan berbadan gemuk itu sudah pasti tuan Xi.

"Malam Tuan Xi." Kris membungkukkan badannya.

"Kabar baik?" tanya pria tua itu sambil tertawa.

"Baik. Ah, ini istriku Junmyeon."

Junmyeon mengulurkan tangan seraya membungkuk pada pria dihadapannya.

"Dan ini anakku satu satunya, Shixun."

Sehun tersenyum sambil membungkuk, dan Tuan Xi memperhatikan penampilannya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. Dan tuan Xi meraba dagunya, berfikir bahwa Sehun adalah lelaki dewasa yang hebat.

"Kau sangat mirip dengan ayahmu dulu Shixun. Hanya saja dia lebih banyak bicara dan terlihat tidak berwibawa. Hahaha." Canda pak tua itu.

Sehun spontan tertawa, entah kenapa ia yang biasanya tak sudi mendengarkan orang tua bercanda gurau malah bereaksi sebaliknya pada tuan Xi.

"Oh itu terdengar asing. Sebut saja dia Sehun, bukankah lebih nyaman ?"

"Aku yang memanggilnya Kris, jadi aku berhak menentukan apa yang lebih nyaman di bibirku. Jadi kau bisa berhenti berkomentar." Pria tua itu tertawa renyah.

"Okay, aku akan menutup mulut." Kris tersenyum merespon perkataan tuan Xi yang blak blakan seperti biasanya.

"Memang berat tinggal di negri orang. Terlebih harus punya dua nama. Oh itu sulit." Komentar lelaki tua bertubuh besar itu.

"Yap itu benar." Kris mengangguk ngangguk.

"Jadi..Apa kita perlu makan malam dulu?" tanya Tuan Xi. Kembali ke pembicaraannya.

"Ah, mungkin kita bisa makan malam seusai pembicaraan kita." Jawab Kris.

"Baik, kalau begitu ikut aku." Tuan Xi melangkah dengan beban pada tongkatnya.

Saat melihat cara jalan tuan Xi yang sedikit aneh, Sehun bergegas ke sisinya. Membantu kakek itu agar menumpukan bebannya pada Sehun. Dan Kris tersenyum dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

Junmyeon membalikkan tubuhnya saat ketiga lelaki itu telah hilang dari pandangannya. Wanita anggun itu menoleh kesana kemari seakan mencari sesuatu, hingga seorang maid datang menghampirinya.

"Apa ada yang bisa saya Bantu ?" ucap Maid itu sambil membungkukkan badannya hormat.

"Apa aku boleh bertemu dengan nona muda?" Junmyeon ragu ragu.

"Tentu. Nona muda Xi sedang bersiap dikamarnya."

"Mari saya antar." Sambung maid itu tanpa mengurangi kesopanan.

Junmyeon tersenyum sambil berterima kasih pada Maid itu karena telah mengantarnya saat ini. Ibu satu anak itu menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya saat melihat betapa luasnya mansion milik Tuan Xi. Hampir setengahnya berwarna putih bersih, dan dibeberapa bagian berwarna biru laut. Langkahnya terhenti saat Maid itu mempertemukannya dengan orang lain.

"Ini Kyungsoo. dia pelayan pribadi nona muda Xi." Ucap si maid yang sebelumnya.

Junmyeon mengulurkan tangan dan disambut baik oleh gadis di sebrangnya. "Junmyeon. Salam kenal Kyungsoo agashii."

Kyungsoo tersenyum seraya membungkuk. "Senang bertemu dengan anda. Mari saya antar."

"Kau sudah lama menjadi pelayan disini?"

"Sudah cukup lama. keluargaku mengabdi pada Keluarga Xi."

"Ah begitu rupanya."

"Hmm.. tapi dua bulan lalu aku dibebaskan dari pekerjaanku sementara. Karena Tuan Xi dan nona muda harus pergi ke China. Tuan Xi melarangku ikut dengannya. Jadi aku baru bertemu dengan nona muda lagi."

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar satu satunya yang berwarna putih di sudut kiri lantai atas. Gadis muda itu membawa Junmyeon masuk kedalam kamar nona mudanya. Ketika Luhan menyadari orang lain masuk kedalam ruangan pribadinya, ia menengok dengan wajah polosnya. Junmyeon takjub melihat gadis seputih salju itu. Dia benar benar putih, bukan seperti artis artis diluar sana yang mengecat rambutnya menjadi putih yang justru malah terlihat abu abu. Dia putih, dari akar rambut hingga ujung rambut. Kulitnya juga putih, sedikit kemerahan di beberapa bagian.

"Nona Lu." Panggil Kyungsoo.

Gadis dengan marga Xi itu berdiri dan mendekat. "A..Annyeonghaseyo. Xi Luhan imnida." Ucapnya lembut seraya membungkuk sopan.

"Junmyeon. Kau tahu siapa aku?" Junmyeon tersenyum sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan, dan gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ibu dari Wu Shixun." Sambung wanita itu. secara tidak langsung ia ingin mengatakan bahwa ia akan menjadi Ibu mertuanya kelak.

Luhan berfikir sejenak. Oh tentu saja ia tahu, Shixun adalah nama China dari lelaki yang dipilih kakek untuknya. Lelaki yang pernah ia kenal semasa teman kanak kanak dulu.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda." Luhan tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

.

"Mana Ibu?" Sehun menoleh kebelakang. Menyadari saat sampai di ruangan Tuan Xi ibunya tak terlihat lagi.

"Dia akan sangat cerewet kalau ikut dalam perbincangan ini Hun-ah. Dia akan mengganggu ke seriusan kita karena ocehannya yang tak bisa berhenti itu." Tentu saja fatal jika Junmyeon ada disini. bukan soal kecerewetannya. Tapi jika istrinya ada disini, itu akan menghancurkan rencananya. Gestur dan perkataannya pasti akan menjadi aneh, gugup dan menggebu gebu. Junmyeon tidak bisa dilibatkan dalam urusan ini. Dia takkan bisa tenang. Sedangkan rencana Kris adalah membuat Sehun menandatangani kontrak dengan cepat dan tergesa.

"Kurasa Ayah benar juga." Jackpot! Dia masuk kedalam perangkap!

Sehun duduk di hadapan Tuan Xi. Di meja itu ada surat kontrak yang akan ia tanda tangani. Sementara Kris? Ia hanya berdiri santai sambil melihat lihat isi ruang kerja tuan Xi.

"Ayahmu sudah memberitahukan soal rencana ini setahun lalu bukan?"

"Ya. Sudah lama sekali aku dan ayah membicarakannya." Jawab lelaki tampan itu.

"Ini adalah kerja sama terakhirku. Aku mempercayakan semuanya pada Kris." Kakek tua itu melihat kearah Kris.

"Dulu Tuan Xi sudah banyak sekali membantuku. Bahkan ketika aku di titik terberat dan nyaris gagal. Tuan Xi menyelamatkanku. Termasuk menyelamatkan hidupmu Sehun-ah." Ayahnya berucap santai.

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. "Menyelamatkanku?"

"Saat bisnis Ayahmu bangkrut dan ia terlilit hutang. Kau nyaris jadi bayarannya. Tapi aku datang dan menolongnya."

"Dia benar Sehun." Kris mengiyakan.

Tuan Xi tertawa kecil. "Padahal aku tidak dekat dengannya dulu. Tapi karena kami dari ras yang sama, entah kenapa aku mempercayainya. Sebelum itu ayahmu membantuku. Saat aku pertama kali datang ke Korea, Ayahmu yang masih sangat muda itu mengajariku berbahasa Korea."

"Karena hal kecil itu kami jadi tak ragu membantu satu sama lain." Tuan Xi menatap Sehun dalam, menaruh harapan pada lelaki muda itu.

Sehun menopang dagu dan membaca isi surat kontrak itu. ia melihat kesamping kanan, ada sebuah perekam suara. Dan disudut ruangan ada kamera cctv. Jelas kakek ini mengharapkannya.

"Apa yang kudapatkan dari kontrak ini ?"

Tuan Xi tersenyum. "Aku sepenuhnya lepas tangan pada perusahaanku. Perusahaanku sepenuhnya bersatu dengan perusahaan ayahmu."

Yeah, dalam beberapa tahun lagi, perusahaan itu akan jatuh ketangan Sehun, anak laki laki satu satunya yang Kris miliki.

Sehun berfikir keras. Dan ia jatuh pada satu pertanyaan. "Kenapa semudah itu?"

"Aku semakin tua dan aku mulai sakit sakitan. Karena proyek satu tahun lalu yang kubicarakan dengan ayahmu itu belum kunjung terlaksana. Dan aku mulai sakit keras. maka kupercayakan itu pada Ayahmu. Yang tentu saja akan jatuh jua ke tanganmu. Lagipula ini bukan proyek mudah. Ini proyek yang sangat sulit dan sudah terancang setahun yang lalu."

Sehun masih berfikir. Ia belum sepenuhnya yakin.

"Aku punya penyakit jantung, dan mulai mengalami kelumpuhan di beberapa bagian. Belum lagi penyakit berat lain yang membuatku divonis hidupku tak lama lagi. aku sudah terlalu tua dan ini saatnya aku beristirahat... Surat wasiatku sudah di tulis. Semua yang menyangkut perusahaan akan jatuh ketanganmu..."

Sehun mengangguk dan mengambil sebuah balpoint berwarna perak, membuka tutupnya dan mulai mengeja nama dan tanda tangannya. Satu garis hitam Sehun tuai di bagian putih dari surat kontrak itu.

"..Didalam kontrak dan surat wasiatku tertulis aku akan memberikan seluruh hartaku padamu, ketika kau menandatangani surat itu. Ya, harta pribadiku, Mansionku, dan cucuku. Semuanya jatuh ketanganmu karena— "

Tuan Xi berhenti dari perkataannya saat ia lihat Sehun sudah menyelesaikan garis terakhir dari tanda tangannya dan menutup kembali balpoint itu. Kris tersenyum pernuh kemenangan.

"Jadi.. kau menerimanya?" Tanya Kris, seolah tak tahu apapun.

Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan. "Hmm. Tapi. Selurh harta? Apa itu tak berlebihan."

"Aku belum menyelesaikan perkataanku lho, anak muda...kau terlalu terburu-buru" Ucap lelaki berambut abu abu itu.

"Tak apa apa. Aku sudah menyetujuinya. Jadi Kakek bisa melanjutkan perkataan kakek sebelumnya."

"Apa kau akan menyanggupinya? Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?"

"Hmm. Tentu saja. Toh aku sudah menandatanganinya bukan?"

"Kau yakin?" tanya pria tua itu sekali lagi, meyakinkan lelaki muda dihadapannya.

"Sangat yakin."

"Baik kalau itu maumu anak muda. Biar aku melanjutkan perkataanku. Semua hartaku akan jatuh pula ketanganmu ketika kau menandatangani surat itu. Harta pribadi, mansion, dan cucuku. Smua jatuh ketanganmu karena aku akan menikahkanmu dengan cucuku satu satu nya."

Sehun terbelalak. "Apa?!"

"Dengan begitu semuanya akan benar benar ada di tanganmu bukan?"

Sehun tak bisa berkutik ketika surat yang ia tanda tangani, beserta rekaman suara telah ada ditangan Tuan Xi. Rancana Kris menjebak putranya itu sukses besar.

"Kau yang mengatakan sendiri bahwa kau menyetujuinya. Kau sendiri yang terburu buru."

"Kalian menjebakku?!" Sehun menahan amarahnya.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak berniat menjebakmu. Kau yang menjebak dirimu sendiri." Ucap Tuan Xi.

Sehun bungkam. "aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau kau memiliki seorang cucu."

Tuan Xi berbalik, memberikan surat dan perekam suara itu pada bodyguardnya. Ia lalu mengambil sebuah bingkai foto. Foto cucu satu satunya.

"Dia Xi Lu Han. Gadis berusia dua puluh enam tahun. Cucuku, sekaligus satu satunya keluargaku yang tersisa."

Sehun memejamkan matanya, mencoba menetralisir pikirannya. Bodyguard Tuan Xi dan Ayahnya keluar dari ruangan itu. Sehingga Sehun dan Tuan Xi bisa berbicara berdua. Setelah ia sedikit lebih tenang, Sehun mengambil foto itu.

 _Dia cantik_. Meski foto dibingkai itu berwarna hitam-putih, itu tidak mengurangi kecantikan gadis ini. Rambutnya panjang dan sedikit bergelombang, tapi.. ada yang janggal..

"Dia satu taman kanak kanak denganmu dulu, mungkin kau tak mengingatnya." Tuan Xi kembali buka mulut.

"Tubuhnya lemah, dan dia sering sekali sakit. saat usianya enam tahun ia mengalami kelumpuhan di kakinya. Sehingga ia tidak bisa berjalan untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Luhan kembali berjalan tiga tahun lalu. Itu sangat sulit baginya."

"Aku sebenarnya tak mau memaksamu. Kris yang terus bersikukuh ingin menikahkanmu dengan Luhan. Awalnya aku menolak. Tapi, penyakitku semakin berbahaya dan vonisku tak lama lagi. aku tidak ingin Luhan sebatang kara. Karena itu aku menyetujuinya."

Sehun tenggelam dalam kesedihan yang tuan Xi sampaikan lewat kata katanya.

"Kemana orang tuanya?"

"Ibunya sakit dan ayahnya dibunuh. Keduanya tak ada lagi. Luhan bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya. Seusai ia dilahirkan, ibunya dirawat di rumah sakit. aku tidak ingin Luhan merasakn yang aku rasakan. Aku kehilangan istriku. Dan anakku."

"Ini membuatku gila." Sehun meremas rambutnya frustasi, ia benar benar tak bisa lagi menolak. Semuanya sudah ia setujui, dia terlalu terburu buru.

"Aku ingin kau menjaganya. Meski ia sudah bisa berjalan. Tapi Luhan tetap punya fisik yang lemah dan rentan terhadap penyakit. Luhan juga tak bisa keluar dari rumah. Ia harus terus diam didalam rumah. Sinar matahari bisa membuatnya terserang kanker kulit. Terlebih semua orang tidak suka melihatnya. Semua orang selalu menatapnya jijik, geli dan takut. Membuat bukan hanya fisiknya yang rapuh, tapi hatinya juga. Luhan tak bisa beradaptasi dan sering merasa ketakutan terhadap orang lain. Luhan sangat sensitif dan mudah tersakiti. Aku harap kau bersikap hangat padanya, dan jangan pernah kasar padanya."

"Ada apa dengan dirinya? Firasatku buruk sedari tadi." Sehun tertawa hambar, ia terlalu kesal.

"Luhan memiliki kelainan."

"Kelainan?"

"Ya. Ia kurangan pigmen hitam, sehingga sekujur tubuhnya berwarna putih."

"Albino?"

.

.

.

.

Ia benar benar kehilangan selera makannya. Ia terus memikirkan perkataan tuan Xi sebelumnya. Tuan Xi memberikan pilihan padanya, Satu bulan atau tiga bulan. Ia harus memilih kapan waktu yang ia inginkan. Itu terlalu singkat baginya. Menikah dengan waktu pendekatan diri hanya tiga bulan? terlebih ia harus menikahi wanita penyakitan dan memiliki kelainan? Oh apa kata orang orang nantinya? Lelaki sempurna seperti dirinya harus memiliki pasangan yang sempurna pula. Ia bahkan belum bertemu dengan Luhan sedari tadi, tuan Xi bilang bahwa gadis itu tak pernah makan malam.

Sialnya, Kris meminta Sehun bertemu dengan Luhan dan mendekatkan diri dengan gadis itu.

"Dia ada di halaman. Karena kelainannya ia hanya bisa keluar dimalam hari."

"Menakutkan dia seperti hantu."

"hei jangan begitu. Cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan mencintainya."

"Persetan. Ayah gila, membiarkan aku menikah dengan wanita lemah dan penyakitan sepertinya?! Menjijikan!"

"Aku tak punya pilihan lain. Kau adalah anakku satu satunya, dan aku tak mau menyia nyiakan hidupku untuk melihat anak sematawayangku menikah dengan wanita biadab pecandu seks yang berantakan itu. itu lebih dari menjijikan." Kris menggertak.

"Oke. Aku akan menikah dengannya, kemudian menceraikannya. Lalu mengasingkannya ke pulau terpencil."

"Terserah." Ayahnya tersenyum

"Apa?!"

"Kau bisa menceraikannya, membunuhnya, meracuninya, menyiksanya atau apapun itu. tapi aku yakin kau takkan bisa melakukannya."

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Sehun mendelik dan berjalan ke halaman luar.

Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Zitao nanti? Oh, Sehun masih tidak terima dengan semua ini. Sial betul dirinya, dijebak dan sekarang diminta menikah dengan wanita berkelainan. Ia masih bisa menerima jika wanita itu adalah tipe idealnya atau setidaknya 'Normal'.

Kakinya terhenti saat melihat taman bunga mawar putih didepannya. Hamparan warna hijau dan putih yang luas itu terlihat sangat indah. Ia berjalan terus sampai melihat sebuah meja bundar dan dua kursi berhadapan disana. jantungnya sedikit lebih cepat saat gadis dengan rambut putih itu menoleh kearahnya. Begitupun dengan pelayan disebelah gadis itu.

"Tuan Sehun?" Tanya si pelayan itu.

Sehun mengangguk.

"Silahkan duduk. Saya permisi."

Kyungsoo, si pelayan pergi dari tempat itu. meninggalkan Luhan yang tertunduk takut dan Sehun yang masih setia berdiri angkuh sambil menaruh tangannya di kedua saku celananya.

"Kau bisa duduk S—sehun sshi." Baru kali ini Sehun mendengar suara yang begitu lemah lembut dan merdu. Ah tidak, Junmyeon juga memiliki suara yang sama. tapi suara Luhan benar benar meluluhkan hati.

Sehun berjalan dan duduk dihadapan Luhan. Tapi gadis itu tetap menunduk, ia meremas roknya kuat kuat.

"Yak, apa begini caramu menyambut tamu? Angkat kepalamu." Ucapnya ketus dan dingin sambil menyilangkan kakinya.

"Mianhae.." Luhan tetap menunduk. Suaranya bergetar, ia begitu ketakutan.

"Ck.. kau menyebalkan."

 _BRAK—!_ Sehun menggebrak meja dengan tangan kirinya. Luhan terlonjak kaget, tapi tetap tidak mengangkat wajahnya. Geram melihat tingkah Luhan, Sehun menarik dagu gadis itu dengan tangan kanannya.

"Lihat aku." Sehun menaikkan dagu Luhan dan ia terdiam.

Gadis itu menatap Sehun takut. Mata abu abunya berkaca kaca. Matanya bening. Benar benar sangat indah, dengan bulu matanya yang putih itu ia justru terlihat menawan. Pipinya merah menahan takut. Dan bibir merah mudanya bergetar kecil. Sungguh, Sehun dibuat bingung. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu sialan! Kau membuatku jijik."

Luhan menjauhkan wajahnya. "Maaf.."

"Sebegitu hampa dan menyedihkannya hidupmu? Sampai kakekmu yang harus bertindak."

Luhan hanya diam.

"Ah iya aku lupa. Kau bahkan tak punya siapapun selain kakekmu."

Luhan tertawa hambar. "Iya aku tidak bisa apa apa tanpa kakek."

Sehun hanya menatap Luhan sinis.

"Tapi kakek bilang aku akan menikah, jadi aku tidak akan merasa kesepian dan sendirian lagi."

"Ya. Aku orang yang akan menikahimu."

"Aku tahu." Luhan tersenyum kecil, Sehun rasanya kesal sekali melihatnya tersenyum. Ia terlalu cantik untuk hidup menderita seperti ini. Tapi Sehun menepis rasa simpati pada gadis itu dengan segera.

"Tapi jangan harap aku melakukannya karena keinginanku. Aku dijebak oleh ayahku sendiri, karena ia benci pada gadis yang kupilih dan sekarang aku harus menikah denganmu. Gadis yang sama sekali belum pernah kukenal." Yeah, semasa kanak kanak dulu Sehun juga tidak akrab dengan Luhan. Ia hanya tahu satu hal 'gadis itu teman sekelasnya'. Jelas itu bukan dikategorikan sebagai 'mengenal'.

"Kurasa kita bisa mendekatkan diri?" Luhan mengatakannya tanpa melihat kearah Sehun.

"Mendekatkan diri katamu? Aku harus lebih dekat dengan gadis berpenyakitan dengan kelainan yang menjijikan sepertimu? Kau pikir aku sudi melakukannya? Jangan terlalu banyak membaca cerita dongeng, putri cacat."

Luhan spontan menatap Sehun. Ia melihat kebencian yang begitu dalam di mata elang lelaki itu. perkataan Sehun menusuk sampai menembus punggungnya seperti pedang.

"Apa kau kemari hanya untuk menatakan kata kata kejam dan membuatku menangis?" ucap gadis itu dengan nada bergetar.

"Bukan. Aku hanya kemari untuk melihat seperti apa manusia albino itu. juga mengingatkan padamu, bahwa aku sama sekali tidak bersimpati pada keadaanmu. Keadaan dirimu yang lemah dan cengeng itu membuatku muak. Padahal aku tidak mengenalmu. Tapi selamat, Kausudah memberikan kesan pertama yang benar benar buruk dimataku."

Pertahanan Luhan jatuh, air matanya menetes begitu saja. Jujur, Luhan baru kali ini mendengar ucapan seperti itu langsung dihadapannya dengan suara tegas dan wajah dingin. Sakit sekali rasanya. Perlu Sehun tahu, Luhan bahkan tak pernah mendapat simpati orang orang, kecuali kakeknya dan Kyungsoo. Hanya dua orang itu. tak ada lagi.

"Kau tidak perlu menangis, aku takkan memberikan belas kasihan padamu."

"Apa—apa aku.. menghancurkan hidupmu? Atau menambah beban di hidupmu? Sampai kau bersikap seperti ini?" Luhan memniarkan air mata itu jatuh menghiasi pipinya.

"Ya, Jadi kenapa kau tidak enyah saja? Jadi tak ada lagi orang yang kau bebani. Benar bukan?"

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ngehehe.. hai guys.**_

 _ **Maaf ya FF ini lamaaaaaaaa banget lanjutannya.**_

 _ **Aku lagi mengalami mental breakdown. Anjir mood aku ancur banget. Dan aku juga lagi krisis identitas. Kelebih keadaan rumah bikin runyam dan kesel. Rasanya pengen cepet cepet minggat aja gitu..**_

 _ **Belum lagi aku ngga ngefeel gitu ngerjain FF nya :'( aku merasa dongkol. Mood jatoh terhempas berantakan. Biarin yah curhat dikit. Soalnya aku tipe orang yang ngga pernah cerita masalah pribadi ke siapapun. Aku simpen sendiri aja gituu. Dan itu bikin aku stress, insom, nokturnal, dan sakit kepala berkepanjangan setiap jalan atau berdiri.**_

 _ **Jadi aku mau perbaikan mental dengan curhat disini hahahahaha :') biarin ya kalau aku curhat dikit. Mau dibaca atau engga juga gapapa.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **aku belum nentuin pasangan akhir dari cerita ini. Jadi aku mau bikin ending couple nya dari reviewan kalian. Kalau kalian banyak yang pengennya si A sama si B. Maka aku bikin endingnya A sama B. Kalau kalian pengennya B sama C maka aku bikin nya B sama C. Kalau kalian maunya C sama D maka aku bikinnya C sama D ./apalah ini teh :'(**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Okee saatnya balas review!**_

 _ **1220 , rly : Iya albino :')**_

 _ **Saa : KKk Kris kan bokapnya Sehun mbak :'(**_

 _ **Selenia Oh : Iyap yg nabrak itu Luhan**_

 _ **Juna Oh : Iya Sehun kubikin kasar dan bringasan disini. biarin yaa :'(**_

 _ **Seravin , Fe261, Lu , Asmara Ara , cici fu, OhXiSeLu , yuanita: Sudah di next yaa**_

 _ **Chenma : Iyapp hihihi eonni benaar! Luhan nya mau aku siksa abis abisan disini:'( /jahat**_

 _ **heegi : Iya aku terinspirasi sama film deadpool jadi pengen bikin cerita yg ada cewe liar dan berantakan macem gituu.**_

 _ **Clarrisa Afternoon : Ngga cuma Chan sama Soo sih. Banyak pairing2 aneh disini :'D , kkk aku ngga ngefeel buat ngelanjutin Between two hearts and two lips. Ntar ya kalau mood udah muncul lagi :'(**_

 _ **Cheerry : luhan rambutnya ga berubah kok, cuma junmyeon ngira kalau dia tuh bule (pirang) padahal bukaan gituu**_

 _ **LisnaOhLu120 : Makasihhh semangaatnyaa :'') udah dilanjutt yaa**_

 _ **anxbyul : iyaap itu luhann ;)**_

 _ **Nisaramaidah28 : Sayangnya chan bukan jadi pahlawan buat baek :')**_

 _ **anggrek hitam : Iya albino :') maaf ya kalau menurutmu luhannya jadi ngga cantik...**_

 _ **ramyoon : iya albino diaaa aaaah selalu tunggu ff ini yaa. Btw ramyoon itu yg Ignya embulnyahunhan bukan ?**_

 _ **Jumarohfauziyah : kkk iya si Sehun ini udah disantet sama ztao keknya :'( sampe sebegitunye**_

 _ **Luhan1220 : KKK ANJRIT YAHUUD KKK REVIEWMU BIKIN KETAWAA KKK MAKASIH LOH YAAA IHH CINTA DEHHH 3 3**_

 _ **fuckyeahSeKaiYeol : Aisshhh style mu yang begini yaa hihihii. Kkk iya white hair. Kkk makasih ya udah ngingetin , mulai chap 2 gaaakan banyak enter lagi kok**_

 _ **Syi Sehun : Iya insyaallah bakal sedih dan menyakitkan.**_

 _ **Chaa : Terus review ya biar ff ini tetap hidup :')**_

 _ **qwerlws : KKk konflik lainnya bakal lebih heboh :')**_

 _ **Sehunluhan0494 KKK Luhan albino say disini heheh**_

 _ **SNAmaliia : udah diperbaiki di chapter 2 ya. Maaf bikin ngga nyaman bacanya**_

 _ **stephjung : kkk ngga kok ini bukan kutukan :'(**_

 _ **Wenxiuli12 : FF ini kulanjut setelah baca reviewmu loh. Makasih ya, padahal ff ini udah lumayan lama. dan kamu reviewnya pas banget, pas aku lagi ngga ngefeel buat lanjutin FF ehh reviewmu muncull, dan kuketik deh chapter 2 semaleman kkkk.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Makasih buat kelian semua yang udah mau review dan setia menunggu ff ini /pede.**_

 _ **Buat kalian yg selalu review semua ff aku juga makasih bangeeet ya :******_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bye byeee**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**PinkuPinkuHunnie present**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Snow White Tears**_ _ **"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Main Cast :**_

 _Xi Lu Han (GS)_

 _Oh Sehun_

 _Huang Zitao(GS)_

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _Kim Jongin_

 _Kim Junmyeon (GS)_

 _ **.**_

 _Other EXO's member_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **WARNING!:**_

 _ **RATE M! NC**_

 _ **Maybe full of Dirty Talk and Sorry for Typo(s), OOC, abal abal story and other**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Silahkan baca profil saya sebelum membaca dan mereview ff ini! :3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **THREE**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Chanyeol meniupkan asap dari rokok elektriknya sambil meminum beberapa gelas mimuman beralkohol yang mampu membuatnya teler dan sempoyongan. Sehun yang baru datang disebelahnya terlihat frustasi dan sangat putus asa.

"KEPARAT! SIALAN!" Sehun menendang meja kayu itu cukup keras.

Chanyeol menatap dengan ujung matanya. "Hei hei hei. Tenangkan dirimu kawan. Kau butuh beberapa gelas hari ini. Hahaha." Chanyeol tertawa.

"Kau harus tahu soal perjodohanku Chanyeol sialan!"

"Wow. Bukankah itu bagus? Wanita perawan kaya raya yang menggiurkan. Ahh.. penisku ingin memasuki lubang siapapun rasanya hari ini. Hei kau menungginglah! Dan jadi pemuasku malam ini." Ucapnya mulai ngelantur pada temannnya sendiri.

"Keparat kau! Bobol lubangmu sendiri sialan!" Sehun menendang kepala Chanyeol dan pria berambut merah itu tertawa keras.

"Oke oke. Beri tahu aku apa yang membuatmu sebegini frustasinya kawanku."

Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi Sehun memberikan foto Luhan dari dompetnya. Menghempaskannya kemeja begitu saja. Chanyeol menipitkan matanya dan mulai bersuara.

"Awh.. dia sangat cantik. Boleh kugagahi malam ini?"

"Kau salah fokus dasar penggila sex! Lihat baik baik dirinya! Dia albino idiot!"

Chanyeol kembali memperhatikan foto itu. "Akh—ini sangat menjijikan. Bagaimana bisa ada manusia abnormal seperti ini."

"Apa kubilang. Sialnya aku dijebak. Aku benar benar tak punya akal lagi."

"Kalau boleh berkomentar, dia 'sangat' cantik. Sayangnya, kelainannya itu yang membuatku berubah pikiran."

"Yeah aku juga." Sehun mengambil gelas Chanyeol dan meminumnya.

Chanyeol masih memandang foto Luhan sambil mengelus elus dagunya dan menggigit bibirnya, yeah ini hal biasa yang selalu Chanyeol lakukan ketika ia sedang bergairah.. yeah, Horny.

"Kurasa untuk diambil keperawanannya saja dia cukup oke. Hei kalau kau mau, biar aku yang menggagahinya." Chanyeol menawarkan diri.

"Astaga Park 'sialan' Chanyeol. Berapa hari kau tidak ngeseks?! Nafsumu terasa sampa sini."

"Semenjak berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo. sial sekali, aku tidak tega melakukan itu padanya. Nafsu birahiku terlalu tinggi untuk diabaikan! Argh—aku butuh wanita."

"Memang salah aku bertemu denganmu."

"Ah aku tahu! Bagaimana kalau aku berkunjung kerumahmu?!" Chanyeol antusias.

"Mau apa kau?!"

"Kurasa Ibumu boleh juga." Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Berengsek kau Park!" Sehun memukul Chanyeol keras keras dan lelaki super tinggi itu tertawa keras, menggelegar seisi ruangan.

.

.

.

.

Junmyeon turun dari mobil Kris setelah sebelumnya memberikan ciuman perpisahan pada suaminya itu. Wanita itu berjalan dengan perlahan memasuki White Mansion yang beberapa hari lalu sangat menarik perhatiannya, bukan mansionnya tetapi seorang putri di dalamnya. Junmyeon mengetuk pintu itu perlahan lahan, sampai seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam panjang dan tubuh semampai membuka pintu itu untuknya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu ?" Kyungsoo membungkuk tanpa mengurangi kesopanan.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Nona Luhan. Apa dia didalam?" Junmyeon tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

"Tentu. Silahkan masuk Nyonya Wu." Kyungsoo membalas senyuman Junmyeon dan mempersilahkan istri Tuan Wu itu masuk.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Kyungsoo-ya?'

"Saya baik. Bagaimana dengan Nyonya? Apa nyonya dan keluarga baik baik saja?"

"Aku dan keluargaku baik baik saja." Junmyeon tak henti-hentinya menatap Kyungsoo, seakan akan ada sesuatu yang istimewa pada wajah wanita muda itu.

"Aku bertanya tanya, bagaimana bisa seorang wanita muda sepertimu menjadi pelayan pribadi seseorang? Menurut pandanganku, justru kau seharusnya menjadi salah satu dari nona muda itu, bukan malah menjadi pelayannya."

Melihat Kyungsoo mengedipkan mata berkali-kali, Junmyeon merasa ada yang salah dari kata-katanya. "Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung perasaanmu Kyungsoo."

"Tidak apa apa Nyonya." Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. " Aku hanya ingin mengabdi pada keluarga ini, sebagaimana yang keluargaku inginkan. Aku hanya menjalankan adat di keluargaku. Dan aku sangat bahagia menjadi seperti ini."

Sampai di depan kamar Nona mudanya, Kyungsoo berhenti melangkah seraya membukakan pintu untuk Junmyeon. Namun wanita itu tak lepas pandangannya dari wajah Kyungsoo.

"Kalau aku memiliki satu anak laki-laki lagi, aku ingin ia menikah denganmu." Junmyeon tersenyum lembut.

"Namun sayangnya anda hanya memiliki satu anak laki-laki. Benar bukan?"

"Iya." Junmyeon tertawa dan menepuk pundak Kyungsoo. wanita itu masuk kedalam kamar Luhan, sementara Kyungsoo kembali ke dapur untuk menyiapkan beberapa kudapan dan satu teko teh.

Junmyeon tersenyum kala melihat gadis yang kelak akan menjadi menantunya itu tengah terduduk didepan canvas putih. Junmyeon tersenyum tiap kali gadis berambut salju itu mengedipkan mata padanya. _Luhan terlalu indah untuk hidup seperti ini_ , pikirnya.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak Tahu kau bisa melukis." Junmyeon mengamati goresan goresan yang diciptakan Luhan di kanvasnya .

"Selain melukis, Luhan Agasshi juga hobi menyanyi dan mahir bermain piano. Anda harus melihatnya." Kyungsoo menuangkan teh beraroma lavender pada dua cangkir porselen.

Luhan kelihatahn gelagapan ketika Junmyeon tersenyum kagum padanya, seakan mengharapkan sesuatu. Entah apa itu.

"Sungguh? Ah anak perempuan memang rajin sekali mengulik sesuatu."

"A—aku tidak sepandai itu." Luhan canggung.

"Aku benar benar semakin ingin mengenalmu. Itu tidak apa apa bukan?" Junmyeon terus tersenyum.

Luhan mengangguk bingung, sambil menatap junmyeon dan kyungsoo bergantian. Sementara pelayannya itu hanya tersenyum puas.

"Nyonya.. Bagaimana kabar Sehun?" Luhan bertanya dengan hati yang berdegup kencang, ia belum melupakan kekasaran Sehun bebebrapa waktu lalu.

"Dia baik. Aku ingin kalian berdua cepat menikah. Apa Sehun sudah membicarakannya denganmu?"

"Sehun tidak kemari sejak pertemuan pertama kami, mungkin dia butuh waktu."

"Kurasa begitu. Oh iya, dimana kakekmu? Sepertinya aku tak melihatnya sedari tadi?"

"Kakek masih banyak urusan sebelum pensiun. Dia bilang tidak akan pulang untuk beberapa waktu kedepan.'"

"Aku juga akan pergi menemani suamiku selama bebeaapa pekan. Sehun akan sendorian dirumah."

"Kalau tidak akda Kyungsoo, mungkin aku juga akan sendirian."

Terlintas sesuatu dipikiran Junmyeon. Membawa Luhan ke kediamannya bukan masalah bukan? Lagipula Sehun dan Luhan akan menikah dalam waktu dekat. Jadi setidaknya anggaplah ini segbagai simulasi pernikahan.

"Dimana kakekmu sekarang?" Junmyeon menyesap air teh hangat yang sebelumnya ada di meja nakas.

"Kakek di kantor pusat."

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Tetapi Sehun masih di meja kerjanya, bersama Baekhyun di sebrangnya. Beberapa orang lainnya baru saja pulang.

"Byun. Maaf membuatmu jadi sesibuk ini."

"Ini bukan apa apa sajangnim. Anda kelihatan sangat lelah dan sepertinya banyak pikiran. Apa anda baik baik saja?" Baekhyun melepas kacamata dan mematikan macbooknya.

"Ya, beginila. Aku sedikit stress."

"Anda seharusnya pulang dan beristirahat."

"Tidak , aku hanya butuh beberapa gelas minuman malam ini. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut? Lagipula masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kita kerjakan."

"Apa aku tidak merepotkan?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Kalau begitu boleh saja."

Sehun baru saja turun dari singgasananya dan ia berdecih mendapati sahabatnya sudah masuk keruangannya dengan seenak jidat.

"Malam Sehun. Bagaimana kalau club?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu aku masih di kantor?"

"Karena rumahmu gelap gulita." Chanyeol melepas dasinya dan melemparnya asal, dan dengan sigap ditangkap oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku memang mau pergi ke club. Baguslah kau disini, aku tidak perlu mengeluarkan mobil kan?"

"Tch. Aku jadi supir lagi rupanya."

"Oh iya, dia Baekhyun sekertarisku. Baekhyun, ini Chanyeol sahabatku."

Baekhyun spontan berdiri. "Byun Baekhyun imnida." Wajah Baekhyun mendadak merona ketika ia sadar bahwa yang datang adalah Chanyeol, pria yang meremas payudaranya tempo lalu.

"Ah aku ingat dia." Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengedipkan matanya. "Lama tak jumpa sayang. Payudara lembutmu masih membekas di genggamanku. Boleh aku meremasnya lagi?" chanyeol mendekat kearah Baekhyun.

"U..um" Baekhyun spontan mengangguk.

"Ahahahaha.. Kau polos sekali." Chanyeol menepuk puncak kepala Baekhyun. Dan wajah wanita itu semakin tersipu.

.

.

.

"Apa dia bersikap buruk padamu selama di kantor?" Chanyeol menyalakan api di ujung batang rokoknya. Kali ini bukan vape yang ia hisap.

"Tidak, sajangnim sangat baik dan tegas padaku." Baekhyun tersenyum sambil meminum segelas wine, tentu saja ia berbohong.

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol tersenyum jahil.

"U—um." Baekhyun menunduk malu

"Byun.. Kalau kau merasa terganggu dengan wajah mesum si Park, pukul saja ia keras keras. Dia banyak bicara dan banyak merayu." Sehun

"Be-begitukah? Apa Chanyeolsshi punya banyak wanita?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya hal seperti itu hmm? Kau mulai tertarik padaku?"

"T—tidak.. Bukan..bu—bukan begitu."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Dulu aku pernah bermimpi punya seorang Istri yang manis sepertimu.."

"La—Lalu?" Baekhyun menggenggam gelas winenya dengan erat.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum seraya mengangkat handphonenya. "Aku permisi dulu."

"Ah.. Iya." Baekhyun tetap memandangi Chanyeol, kemanapun lelaki itu pergi. "Kenapa senyumnya begitu lepas dan indah?"

Ya, itu Kyungsoo. Wanita yang ada disebrang sana , yang membuat pembicaraan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terhenti. Kyungsoo kekasih Chanyeol, sekaligus adik Kembar Baekhyun. Satu titik hitam mulai ada di hati dan pikiran bBaekhyun. Ia menginginkan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengemudikan mobil sambil terus beradu guyonan kasar dengan Sehun, Baekhyun yang setengah mabuk hanya memegangi kepalanya dan sesekali merintih kesakitan. Kapalanya terus berdenyut seolah akan ada sesuatu yang meledak didalam sana.

"Kau baik Baekhyun?" Chanyeol melihat dari spion depan.

"Aku baik." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Antar aku ke kantor dan bawa Baekhyun pulang ke rumahnya." Perintah Sehun.

"Roger tuan." Chanyeol mengiyakan.

Pria rambut hitam itu keluar dari mobil, bersamaan dengan itu si pria berambut merah juga keluar dari kursi pengemudi.

"Kau tunggu disini. Biar kuambil barangmu."

"a-aku bisa sendiri."

"Tidak usah memaksakan diri. Biar aku yang ambil." Tanpa mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, Chanyeol pergi begitu saja. Membuat hati Baekhyun semakin tidak karuan.

Baekhyun bangkit untuk berpindah tempat ke sebelah kursi pengemudi. Rasanya tidak sopan bukan bila ia terus berada di kursi belakang. Chanyeol akan kelihatan seperti supirnya.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian si jangkung itu kembali ke mobilnya. Menaruh barang barang Baekhyun di kursi belakang, dan ia kembali ke kursi pengembudi.

"Kau tidak biasa minum alkohol?"

"Um.."

"Kau sungguh baik baik saja?" Chanyeol memastikan kembali keadaan Baekhyun.

"Aku baik baik saja Chanyeol sshi. "

"Baiklah kalau kau berkata begitu.."

Di sepanjang perjalanan Baekhyun hanya bungkam. Ia terlalu gugup untuk bersuara sedikit saja. Sebelum akhirnya pandangannya mengarah ke handphone Chanyeol yang menyala karena datangnya sebuah pesan. Chanyeol memasang fotonya dengan seorang wanita sebagau layar kunci. Bukankah itu Kyungsoo?

"Itu kekasihmu?" Baekhyun berbicara tanpa menatap lelaki itu. pura pura tidak tahu.

Chanyeol menatap handphonenya. "Iya, dia kekasihku. Namanya Kyungsoo."

Hati Baekhyun terasa tersayat pisau belati. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa kalau Chanyeol itu kekasih adik nya?! Betapa bodohnya kau Byun!

"Ah.. Dia kelihatannya wanita baik baik."

"Iya. Aku sangat mencintainya."

Satu lagi goresan mengenai hatinya. Baekhyun terlanjur menyimpan rasa pada lelaki ini. Tapi haruskah ia merebut hak milik orang lain? Terlebih itu adalah adiknya sendiri.

.

.

.

Pagi itu seperti pagi pagi sebelumnya, Sehun tidak terlalu memikirka masalah pernikahan itu. Semua hal hal di kantor entah kenapa membuatnya lupa begitu saja.

"Aku dan Ibumu akan pergi beberapa minggu lagi, Sehun. Aku harap kau tidak meninggalkan rumah." Kris melahap roti panggangnya.

"Bukan masalah. Kapan kalian pergi?"

"Aku tidak tahu tanggal pastinya. Tapi aku sudah bersiap siap."

"Apa tidak masalah Ibu ikut dengan Ayah?" Sehun menatap Junmyeon, hal yang sudah lama tak ia lakukan.

"Apa ada masalah jika Ibumu ikut?"

"Ibu akan sendirian disaat Ayah mengurusi pekerjaan bukan? Kurasa lebih baik ibu disini dan menunggu aku pulang kantor."

"Hei hei hei, aku takkan sekejam itu. Tentu saja aku akan membawanya kemanapun aku pergi. Dia justru akan kesepian kalau haya diam dirumah sambil menunggu anak lelakinya pulang." Kris menatap Sehun , seolah Sehun adalah saingannya.

"Ck..terserah."

Junmyeon tertawa melihat kedekatan suami dan anaknya itu. Jarang sekali Sehun mau bicara seperti ini semenjak anaknya itu memutuskan akan menikahi wanita binal itu.

"Ibu akan menemanimu sebelum pergi. Kau bisa pergi duluan , sayang. Sehun butuh Ibunya juga bukan?"

"Baik baik. Aku yang mengalah." Kris menghela nafas.

"Seharusnya ayah mengalah saja dari tadi. Toh Ibu lebih memihakku." Sehun berucap santai , dan tanpa sadar membuat ayahnya sedikit tersenyum kesal.

Setidaknya biarkanlah keluarga mereka seperti ini selama beberapa waktu. Karena saat Zitao kembali, ini semua takkan terjadi lagi.

"Aku berangkat. Ada meeting pagi ini." Sehun berpamitan pada kedua orangtuanya dan bergegas masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Junmyeon mengantar anak semata wayangnya itu hingga mobiknya pergi dari area rumah. Lalu wanita itu kembali pada suaminya.

"Kau merencanakan sesuatu sayang?" Kris memeluk Istrinya dari belakang.

"Aku ingin Luhan tinggal disini selama kita pergi. Luhan dan pelayannya. Aku ingin mereka semakin dekat."

Kris diam sejenak, ia tidak yakin dengan ide istrinya itu. Karena ia tahu betul Sehun benar benar menolak Luhan. Tapi setidaknya mungkin ini bisa dicoba. "Kurasa itu ide yang bagus." Kris meletakkan dagu di pundak telanjang istrinya.

"Sungguh?" Rok dari dress off-shoulder Junmyeon ikut berputar saat wanita itu menghadap suaminya.

"Ya. Aku ingin yang terbaik untuk mereka."

Junmyeon tersenyum bahagia. "aku juga."

Kemudian mereka berciuman, ciuman penuh cinta yang dalam dan memabukkan.

"Biar aku yang bicara pada Tuan Xi." Junmyeon merapikan kerah kemeja Kris.

"Kuantar." Kris tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika melihat sekertarisnya berdandan lebih dari biasanya. Sekali lihatpun Sehun tahu bahwa Baekhyun menaruh ketertarikan lebih pada sahabatnya kemarin malam.

"Kemarin kau pulang dengan selamat ?"

"Iya sajangnim."

"Baguslah."

Sehun menopang dagunya. "Kau lebih feminim dari kemarin. Ada apa?"

"Ah, temanku mengajakku ikut kencan buta hari ini."

"Hmm. Begitukah? Kupikir karena Chanyeol?"

"Kenapa harus karena tuan Chanyeol?" Baekhyun berusaha menahan kegugupannya.

"Kupikir kau sudah terjerat pada pesonanya." Sehun tersenyum miring.

Baekhyun melihat kekanan dan kekiri, bingung apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Tidak perlu kau jawab. Aku sudah tahu."

"Aku tahu ini salah. Tapi aku memang sudah menyimpan ketertarikan padanya."

"Apanya yang salah? Selama statusnya belum menikah, kau punya hak untuk merebutnya."

" _Aku bisa saja melakukan itu. Tapi.. Haruskah aku merebut kebahagiaan Kyungsoo? Tidak.. Ini salah .. Aku tidak berhak."_ Kata kata itu terus berkecambuk dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Tuan Xi turun dari mobilnya, dengan bantuan tongkat kayu nya ia beejalan menyusuri taman menuju ke kediamannya. Ia sengaja pulang sebentar, menengok cucu kesayangannya sekaligus menyampaikan kabar gembira pada gadis seputih susu itu.

"Apa Luhan di kamarnya?"

"Agasshi baru saja menyelesaikan lukisannya."

"Tadi pagi Junmyeon datang padaku. Meminta Luhan tinggal dengan anaknya." Pria tua itu tak henti hentinya tersenyum.

"Apa tuan menyetujuinya?"

"Aku setuju. Tapi tergantung pada Luhan."

"Lalu kediaman ini? Apa aku masih bisa bekerja?"

"Tentu saja kediaman ini masih digunakan. Aku masih disini Soo-ya. Kau ikutlah dengan Luhan." Kakek itu tersenyum penuh.

"Baik tuan."

Pria tua itu berjalan dengan gemetar menuju kamar cucu satu satunya itu. Ia menaruh harapan besar pada Luhan, terlebih pada calon suaminya, Sehun. Ia tahu , hidupnya takkan lama lagi. Ia perlu membahagiakan cucunya. Sebelum ia pergi, tuk selamanya.

.

.

.

Malam itu Kyungsoo melangkahkan flatshoesnya sambil melihat kekanan dan ke kiri. Ia sedang berbelanja kebutuhan sehari hari untuk orang orang di kediaman Tuan Xi, tentu saja untuk semua pelayan juga. Kyungsoo mendorong trolley dengan tangan lentiknya. Kyungsoo semakin terlihat manis dengan long shirt dan overoll rok setengah paha. Namun bertolak belakang dengan penampilannya yang cantik, perasaannya justru sebaliknya. Kyungsoo menjadi sedikit patah semangat, dia khawatir dengan pekerjaannya. Tapi ada hal yang lebih ia khawatirkan. Nona muda kesayangannya. Dia khawatir akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi nantinya. Ia merasakan aura kebencian yang sangat kuat dari calon suami Luhan itu. dia takut, terlalu takut untuk kehilangan seseorang yang begitu ia sayangi. Kyungsoo selalu seperti itu, penyanyang.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, dan Kyungsoo baru saja keluar dari supermarket dengan trolley berisi beberapa kantung plasyik besar. Ia memutar ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia tidak sendirian, Jung ahjusshi menunggunya di mobil. Dan sekarang Supir itu tiba tiba saja pergi entah kemana, bahkan mobilnya pun tidak ada. Kyungsoo ingat sekali dimana lelaki tua itu memarkirkan mobilnya. Apa mungkin dia sengaja meninggalkan Kyungsoo? Tapi kenapa?

"Bahkan telepon genggamnya pun tidak aktif. Apa terjadi sesuatu di Mansion?" Kyungsoo semakin panik.

Kyungsoo dengan segera menghubungi Mansion milik Tuan Xi yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya itu, namun tak ada seorangpun yang merespon panggilannya. Kepanikan Kyungsoo semakin menjadi jadi. Tapat saat itu seseorang dari dalam mobil hitam yang tepat berada di depan Kyungsoo keluar perlahan. Pria tinggi itu tertawa jahil saat melihat kepanikan Kyungsoo yang sirna saat menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu panik?" Chanyeol tersenyum.

Kyungsoo masih belum percaya dengan siapa yang ada di depannya.

"Aku menyuruh pak supir itu pulang saat melihat kau keluar dari mobilnya. Kau tidak perlu sepanik itu." Chanyeol tertawa ringan sambil berjalan kearah gadis yang begitu dicintainya.

"bagaimana bisa.. kau ada disini..?"

"Ibuku meminta sesuatu." Chanyeol mengusap puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

Lelaki itu tersenyum lebar. "Kau tahu? Aku.. "

"Aku merindukanmu." Potong Kyungsoo, dengan mata berkaca kaca.

"Saat ini aku bahkan lebih dari merindukanmu."

Mendengar itu Kyungsoo spontan memeluk sosok tinggi itu, sosok yang selalu ada dipikiran dan hatinya. Sosok yang selalu menemani malamnya.

Chanyeol mencium puncak kepala Kyungsoo sambil terus berterima kasih pada tuhan, karena Kyungsoo akhirnya membuka hati untuknya. "Aku akan mengantarmu."

Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya dengan sedikit tidak rela. Dia mengangguk dan mengambil satu buah kantung plastik dan memasukkannya kedalam mobil Chanyeol. Lelaki itu juga membawa kantung plastik lainnnya masuk sebelum membuka kan pintu untuk gadisnya.

"Jadi aku harus membawamu kemana wahai tuan putri?"

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. "Apa aku terlihat seperti seorang putri?"

"Ya. Dan aku pangerannya."

"Pangeran tidak mengemudikan mobil. Kau seorang nahkoda." Kyungsoo menjawab sambil menunjuk kearah Chanyeol.

"Pangeran membawa kudanya sendiri bukan? Anggaplah Mobil ini adalah pengganti kuda itu."

Dan keduanya tertawa lepas.

"Oke oke aku serius, kita kemana sekarang? Aku tidak tahu dimana tempatmu bekerja."

"Jauh sekali dari keramaian kota."

"Sejauh apapun akan ku antar."

"Kau bahkan bisa tertidur saking jauhnya." Tentu saja Kyungsoo tidak serius.

"Aku pernah menyetir semalam suntuk sayang, jadi kau tak perlu lagi meragukanku." Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo sambil mencubit hidung gadisnya itu.

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Tentu saja tidak sejauh itu." ia memutus kalimatnya.

"Aku hanya ingin bersamamu lebih lama lagi." sambungnya dengan jujur dan tulus.

Chanyeol meraih dagu Kyungsoo dengan tangan kanannya, agar gadis itu menatap kearahnya. "Kau milikku dan Aku milikmu Kyungsoo. Aku merindukanmu dan kau pun merindukanku. Kau ingin bersamaku lebih lama lagi, maka akupun ingin bersamamu lebih lama lagi."

Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil meraih pipi Chanyeol. Lelaki itu menutup kelopak matanya pelan, dan membukanya tak lama kemudian. Ia menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan menciumnya. Ia menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan perlahan bibirnya meraih bibir Kyungsoo. mata keduanya terpejam sambil merasakan bibir satu sama lain. Chanyeol menghisap bibir tebal gadisnya itu, membuat ciuman mereka semakin intim dan sedikit basah. Lelaki itu terus meraup bibir gadisnya, sampai gadisnya itu melingkarkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol. Dada bidang Chanyeol bertemu dengan payudara sintal gadisnya. Satu dua desahan keluar dari bibir keduanya dan semakin intim.

.

.

.

.

"Akhir akhir ini kau lebih bahagia dari biasanya. Apa yang terjadi?" Suara lembut Luhan menyapa telinga Kyungsoo yang sedang sedang menata rambutnya, membuat pikiran Kyungsoo sedikit buyar.

"Kau bisa jujur padaku. Lagipula bukankah kau sudah aku anggap seperti adikku sendiri?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk seraya tersenyum. "Aku jatuh cinta pada seorang pria. Dan kami menjalin hubungan saat ini."

Luhan bahagia bukan main. Dia bertepuk tangan pelan. "Selamat atas hubunganmu dengan lelaki beruntung itu. aku senang sekali."

"Terima kasih nona." Kyungsoo tersipu. "Padahal dulu aku sangat tidak menyukainya."

"oh ya? Lalu?" Luhan semakin antusias.

"dia tetap berusaha keras mendekat padaku, dan aku mulai menyukainya. Sedikit demi sedikit.. aku bahkan harus meminta izin padanya saat keluar dari sana.. karena dia manager dan semua orang tahu, dia berubah karena mulai mencintaiku..Aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya, saat aku harus keluar dari pekerjaanku dan kembali kesini.."

"Kau tidak seharusnya keluar dari pekerjaan itu Kyungsoo. Kau bisa bertemu daengannya setiap hari." Luhan melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang terpantul pada cermin besar dihadapannya.

"Tidak nona. Aku tidak bisa, aku harus tetap mengabdi pada keluarga Nona." Kyungsoo menatap pantulan wajah Luhan di cermin.

"Lagipula, aku bahagia jika seperti ini. Aku bahagia meskipun ada jarak yang memisahkan aku dan dia. Dekat dan sering bertemu tidak selalu menjamin kebahagiaan dalam cinta, nona.

Wajah sedih Luhan berubah menjadi senyuman ketika mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. gadis itu semakin dewasa dan Luhan senang dengan itu.

"Apa aku bisa?"

Kyungsoo menatap bingung pada pantulan wajah Luhan di cermin.

"Apa aku bisa, mendapatkan cinta yang tulus dan murni seperti yang kau dapatkan?" Luhan menunduk.

"Aku tahu pria itu membenciku, juga benci perjodohan ini. Aku tidak normal dan semua orang benci melihatku."

Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil memasang jepit berbentuk bunga peony dibelakang kepala Luhan. "Percayalah nona, 'Tidak ada yang akan menghianati usahamu. Semakin nona mencintainya, semakin nona tulus padanya, dan semakin nona terus ada di hidupnya. Maka perlahan lahan ia pun akan merasakan hal yang sama'. aku percaya itu, karena aku merasakannya." Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil memeluk Nonanya dari belakang.

Luhan dan dress off-shoulder pinknya berdiri dan memeluk erat gadis yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri itu.

"Aku percaya nona bisa melakukannya, tidak ada orang yang membenci wanita cantik yang lemah lembut, baik hati , jujur, dan tulus seperti nona. Aku yakin itu."

"Terima kasih karena selalu memberiku kekuatam, adikku."

.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan setelah selesai melambaikan tangan pada Ayahnya yang mungkin sekarang sudah berada di pesawat dan lepas landas. Ya, dia berada di bandara yang sama seperti saat ia mengantar Zitao sebelumnya. Bandara yang sama saat ia bertemu gadis cantik septih awan dan selembut salju itu. gadis yang memporak porandakan hatinya. Gadis yang membuatnya jijik sekaligus benci. Gadis yang ia buat berlinang air mata di hari kedua mereka bertemu. Ya, Luhan. Dan Sehun teramat benci padanya.

Sehun meremas keningnya dan membawa stirnya pulang menuju kediamannya. Kalau bukan karena ayahnya yang overprotektif pada ibunya, Sehun bisa saja ke club atau setidaknya membobol keperawanan seorang kerabatnya malam ini. Ia kembali stress karena mengingat wanita yang terpaksa harus ia nikahi dalam beberapa waktu lagi. pikirannya kalang kabut dan ia mulai memikirkan rancana yang lain lain. Sedikit jahat memang, tapi haruskah ia membunuh Luhan? Atau membuat si kakek tua itu sekarat dan setelah seluruh hartanya jatuh pada Sehun, ia akan membuang cucu si kakek itu entah kemana. Haruskah?

Lelaki tampan dengan tubuh ideal idaman wanita itu turun dari mobilnya dan mengkerutkan dahinya saat menemukan ada mobil bertambah di halaman rumahnya, mobil putih yang entah milik siapa. Sehun tetap melangkah masuk kedalam rumahnya, dan kecurigaannya bertambah saat ia mendengar suara Ibunya sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang didalam sana. Siapa? Kenapa ada yang berkunjung di malam hari?

Junmyeon menengok kearah pintu masuk dan tersenyum ketika mendapati anak semata wayangnya itu pulang.

"Sehun-ah kemarilah.." Junmyeon memberi anaknya itu isyarat untuk masuk.

Sehun menurut dan masuk kedalam rumah, namun tatapannya menjadi terkejut sekaligus berapi api setelah ia melihat Luhan berdiri sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Kenapa wanita ini ada disini?" Sehun dengan suara beratnya yang ketus.

"Ah, Mulai hari ini Luhan akan tinggal disini. Kalian akn menikah bukan? Anggap saja ini.. hmm. Ah! Simulasi pernikahan kalian." Junmyeon tersenyum pada anaknya.

"Ibu tidak bisa seenaknya!"

"Ayahmu juga setuju, kalian harus semakin dekat. Itu kaat ayahmu."

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya kesal, sambil menatap benci pada Luhan.

"Selamat Malam Sehun-sshi. Mulai hari ini mohon bantuannya, mungkin aku akan banyak merepotkanmu." Sehun semakin murka dan nyaris terbesat dalam otaknya untuk menampar wanita albino itu, tapi mendengar suara lemah lembutnya dan senyuman dari wajah cantiknya membuat hati Sehun sakit, sakit karena ia semakin benci pada gadis berkelainan itu.

Sehun tidak menjawab sepatah katapun, ia hanya melepas dasinya dan menghempasnya ke lantai. Belum cukup sampai disitu, ia juga melepas jas hitamnya dan melemparkannya pada wajah Luhan. Lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Astaga anak itu! Luhan, kau baik baik saja?"

Luhan menarik Jas Sehun dari wajahnya dengan perlahan. "Aku baik baik saja." Luhan tersenyum kecut.

"Aku akan menyusulnya dan memberinya sedikit pelajaran." Junmyeon melangkah menuju tangga, namun Luhan mencegah wanita itu.

"Biar aku saja. Aku akan minta maaf padanya."

"Ini bukan salahmu Luhan, kau tak perlu minta maaf."

"Ini salahku karena muncul di kehidupannya dan membuatnya tidak nyaman." Luhan tersenyum sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju tangga. Menyusul Sehun.

Sehun membanting pintu kamarnya dan menulikan telinganya saat Luhan datang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Sehun-sshi."

Luhan tetap mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun. Ia tetap mengetuk pintu itu pelan pelan. Meskipun ia tahu Sehun takkan membukakan pintu kamarnya untuk wanita seperti Luhan.

"Sehun-sshi, aku minta maaf kalau aku ada disini, mengganggu keseharianmu. Aku minta maaf karena membuatmu semakin stress. Aku tahu kau akan semakin membenciku. Aku tahu kau terlalu sempurna untuk wanita abnormal sepertiku. Aku tahu aku menjijikan dan tidak secantik wanitamu. Aku tahu aku tidak pantas bersanding denganmu..." Luhan mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"..Tapi bolehkah aku mencintaimu? Bolehkah aku sedikit saja berharap ?"

.

 _ **"Tuhan, aku ingin bahagia. meski itu hanya satu kali saja.. bolehkah?"**_

 _._

"Sehun-sshi.." Luhan mengetuk pintu itu lagi. Namun tetap tidak ada jawaban.

.

 _ **"Tuhan.. tidak apa apa jika ia tak meencintaiku. Cukup aku saja yang mencintainya. Sungguh.."**_

.

"Selamat malam, Sehun.. selamat beristirahat." Luhan kembali meneteskan air matanya dan menangis dalam diam, dia menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Ia harus kuat. Harus.

"Aku tahu.. aku.. aku memang tidak pantas dicintai oleh siapapun, terlebih pria sempurna sepertimu. Aku tahu aku bahkan lebih hina dari binatang jalang." Luhan terbata bata karena ia harus menahan tangisannya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara sekecil apapun.

Pintu itu terbuka perlahan dan Sehun keluar saraya menarik pergelangan tangan kiri Luhan dengan keras. terlihat jelas wajah merah karena tangisan itu.

"Berhenti mengangis! Hatiku semakin sakit mendengar tangisanmu." Ucapnya menahan amarah.

"M—ma—maafkan aku Sehun.." Air matanya jatuh lagi, ia terlalu takut pada Sehun.

"Berhenti minta maaf.." nada bicara Sehun sedikit melunak. Namun tetap penuh kebencian

Luhan hanya menunduk dan air matanya tidak bisa berhenti turun. Jemarinya bergetar, dan sebelah tangannya terkepal didepan dada.

Sehun menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Luhan, membuat wanita itu jatuh kedalam dekapannya. Luhan terbelalak ketika bibir Sehun menyapa bibirnya, ciuman itu datang tiba tiba. Kedua tangan Sehun mengunci tubuh Luhan dalam dekapannya. Sehun melepas ciumannya dan menatap manik mata abu abu milik Luhan.

"Kau berhak mencintai siapapun. Semua wanita, pantas untuk dicintai. Termasuk dirimu. aku tidak peduli sampai kapan kau bisa bertahan hingga rasa benciku padamu hilang. Tapi, aku akan tetap membiarkanmu mencintaiku. Juga membiarkanmu membuatku mencintaimu."

"Sungguh?" Rasa takut Luhan kembali muncul, ia mundur satu langkah, begitu juga dengan tubuhnya.

Namun Sehun kembali membuat Luhan terkejut dan menariknya lagi kedalam dekapan Sehun. Laki laki itu membelai pipi Luhan sambil menghapus air mata di satu sisi pipinya Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan. Matanya tidak lepas menatap jernihnya mata abu abu Luhan.

 _"Bagaimana bisa kau seindah ini, Luhan? Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mencintaimu?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **To be Continue**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **ALOHAAAAAAAAAAA GUYS!**_

 _ **GIMANA CHAPTER INI? HAHAHAHAHA**_

 _ **Adakah yang merindukan FF ini? Atau merindukan authornya barangkali?**_

 _ **Wkwkwkwk. Sumpah ini lamaaaaaaaaa banget**_

 _ **Mianhae karena aku terlalu sibuk dengan urusan kuliahku kwkwkwk.**_

 _ **Semoga kalian tetap menjadi pembaca setia Ffku amiin.**_

 _ **Aku mau terima kasih untuk semua followers yang udah mau follow sampah seperti aku, juga untuk kalian yg memfavoritkan ff ini atau diri ini sebagai ff dan author favorit kalian /emang ada. Juga untuk semua readers dan reviewers yang udah setia nunggu, makasih banget makasihhhhhh. Juga buat orang orang mesum di grup author hunhan INA, yang udah ngasih saran buat baca review-review pada readers biar ga stuck.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **POKOKNYA MAKASIH BANYAKKK. PELUK SAYANG DARI PINKU. MUACHHH**_

 _ **GAMSAHAMNIDAAAAA. ANNYEONGGGG!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**PinkuPinkuHunnie present**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Snow White Tears**_ _ **"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Main Cast :**_

 _Xi Lu Han (GS)_

 _Oh Sehun_

 _Huang Zitao(GS)_

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _Kim Jongin_

 _Kim Junmyeon (GS)_

 _ **.**_

 _Other EXO's member_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **WARNING!:**_

 _ **RATE M! NC**_

 _ **Maybe full of Dirty Talk and Sorry for Typo(s), OOC, abal abal story and other**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Please Review! Please! Please!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **FOUR**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Junmyeon menggosok matanya di pagi hari, dan ia terkejut menemukan Luhan sudah rapi di dapur. Ia pikir karena kelainan yang dimiliki calon menantunya itu membuat ia tidak bisa bangun di pagi hari, ternyata tidak demikian.

"Pagi Luhan." Sapa junmyeon dengan nada berat, khas orang yang baru saja bangun tidur.

"Pagi nyonya."

"Panggil saja aku Ibu, Luhan."

"Ah, kalau begitu, Pagi Ibu." Luhan tersenyum pada Junmyeon lalu kembali pada masakannya.

"Apa Sehun sudah bangun?" tanya Luhan tanpa menoleh lagi.

"Aku rasa sudah. Dimana Kyungsoo? Kapan ia akan datang kemari?"

"Satu hari sebelum keberangkatan Ibu. Aku membebas tugaskan Kyungsoo. Aku ingin lebih akrab dengan Ibu sebelum Ibu pergi."

Mendengar itu Junmyeon merasa tersentuh, bahkan anak semata wayangnya pun tidak pernah mengatakan hal setulus ini.

"Biar ibu bantu."

"Ah, baiklah."

Junmyeon membantu Luhan mengupas kulit kentang, sementara gadis itu masih terfokus pada daging yang ia masak diatas kompor.

"Apa Sehun punya alergi pada suatu makanan?" Luhan membuka mulutnya.

"Tidak. Setiap hari ia harus makan sayuran dan buah buahan. Kalau tidak ada , dia akan marah marah. Ah, ibu jadi menitipkan dia padamu. Apa kau tidak apa apa?" raut wajah Junmyeon berubah Khawatir.

"Tidak apa apa. Aku berharap kami bisa dekat. " Luhan tersenyum ketika mengatakannya. Memang itu yang ia harapkan, ia berharap Sehun luluh dalam waktu dekat. Tidak masalah bukan ia berharap?/

"Ibu harap dia tidak minum minum selama ibu pergi. Dia akan lost control. Ibu tidak mau sesuatu terjadi padamu. Aku akan meminta Chen datang beberapa kali dalam seminggu." Junmyeon memberikan kentang yang sedaritadi ia kupas dan memasukannya kedalam masakan Luhan.

"Chen?"

"Dia kerabat, istrinya sepupu jauh Sehun." Jelas Junmyeon.

"Ah, begitu rupanya. Aku tidak punya sanak saudara. Jadi tidak tahu bagaimana seharusnya keluarga mengandalkan satu sama lain." Luhan menunduk.

"Tapi kau akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini Luhan. Ibu tidak sabar , ibu ingin kalian cepat menikah." Junmyeon tersenyum sambil menepuk punggung Luhan.

"terima kasih Ibu." Luhan mematikan kompornya dan memindahkan masakannya ke mangkuk di sebelahnya.

"Ibu mandilah. Bersiap sebelum kita sarapan." Luhan tersenyum pada Junmyeon.

"Ibu akan bersiap. Maaf ibu tidak bisa membantu banyak."

Luhan tersenyum. "Ibu sudah bekerja keras setiap hari, bukan? Itu lebih dari cukup, Ibu."

Junmyeon tertawa kecil dan tersenyum pada gadis baik hati di depannya, lalu meninggalkan gadis itu untuk bersiap.

Luhan menyimpan semua masakannya ke meja makan, juga menyiapkan mangkuk nasi, sumpit, sendok dan air minum. Setelah itu ia membersihkan dapur, membersihkan noda yang menempel beberapa waktu lalu saat ia mulai memasak. Tidak lama seorang pria datang dan memperhatikannya. Memperhatikan gadis cantik yang sedang merapikan dapur rumahnya, tanpa mengurangi setitikpun kecantikan dalam dirinya.

"Pagi." Lelaki tampan itu akhirnya bersuara, sambil menatap manik abu abu wanita di sebelahnya.

"Ah." Si wanita terkejut, dan hatinya berdegup kencang.

"Pagi Sehun, Aku memasaknya dengan Ibu. Aku harap kau mau mencicipinya." Luhan menatap kekanan dan ke kiri. Masih terlalu takut untuk menatap mata calon suaminya itu.

"Tentu saja." Dia duduk di kursinya, matanya masih menatap kearah Luhan.

Luhan berjalan dan berdiri disebelah Sehun.

"Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?" Luhan menatap calon suaminya dengan sendu.

Sehun sedikit tertawa. "Tentu , duduklah."

Luhan terseyum kecil, dan duduk di sebelah Sehun. Tidak lama setelahnya Junmyeon datang dengan pakaian rapi dan wangi. Duduk di sebrang sepasang manusia yang baru saja beranjak dewasa. Sambil tersenyum, tidak menutupi kebahagiaannya.

"Nampaknya pagi ini akan jadi hari yang baik." Junmyeon menatap Anak lelakinya itu.

Sementara Luhan menaruh nasi dan lauk untuk Calon suami dan calon Ibu mertuanya itu.

"Kupikir setiap pagi akan selalu jadi hari yang baik." Sehun menatap Ibunya sekilas.

"Ibu harap itu benar."

Sehun menyumpit daging pertamanya, dan ia terdiam. Menaruh kembali sumpitnya dan melihat kearah LuHan.

"Sejak kapan kau mulai memasak?" Tanyanya sambil mengunyah dagingnya pelan.

"Maafkan aku. Ini pertama kalinya aku memasak." Luhan menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, sambil mengepalkan tanggannya, ia gugup.

"Kau yakin?" Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Luhan mengangguk. "Hmm." Dia menatap Sehun pelan pelan.

"Kurasa ini terlalu sempurna untuk dibilang 'pertama kali'." Lelaki itu kembali memegang sumpitnya.

Sehun jaranh berkomentar soal masakan siapapun, termasuk masakan Ibunya. Terkadang itu malah membuat Ibunya kebingungan, apa anaknya menikmati masakkannya atau tidak. Tapi Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya, dengan pipi merona dan mata yang terpejam membuat Sehun ikut terenyum juga. Siapa yang bisa menahan senyuman jika melihat malaikat seperti Luhan tersenyum? Sehun yang sedingin es pun bahkan bisa meleleh dibuatnya.

.

.

.

.

"Kau semakin hari semakin cantik saja. Sejak kapan kau suka berdandan seperti ini?" Kyungsoo menaruh kembali sendoknya, menatap kakak kembarnya.

"Ah, belakangan ini aku sering ikut kencan buta." Baekhyun menjawab gugup.

"Begitu rupanya." Kyungsoo mengambil sendoknya lagi, dan menyuapkan macaroni berlapis keju itu ke mulutnya.

"Maaf mengajakmu makan siang tiba tiba begini." Baekhyun tersenyum, sanggung pada adiknya sendiri.

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula aku diberi waktu berlibur."

"Malam ini kau ada rencana?" Baekhyun menatap mata Kyungsoo.

"Aku dan kekasihku akan bertemu orangtuanya."

Baekhyun menelan ludah, dengan cepat ia meminum smoothienya.

"Apa hubungan kalian sudah sejauh itu? padahal kufikir kalian baru saja berpacaran." Nada Bicara Baekhyun meninggi.

Kyungsoo berhenti menyuap makanannya dan menatap kearah Baekhyun.

"Hanya mengunjungi Ibunya. Bukan pertemuan formal."

Baekhyun diam, ia sedikit lega.

"Kenapa nada bicaramu seperti itu?" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun, dan manik indah mereka bertemu.

"A-Apa ada yang salah?" Baekhyun meneymbunyikan kegugupannya.

"Seolah olah kau tidak menyukai hubunganku."

"Perasaanmu saja Kyungsoo." Baekhyun mulai mengambil garpu dan menggulung pastanya.

"Kau yakin?" Kyungsoo menyentuh lengan Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja. Kau adik perempuan Kesayanganku." Baekhyun tersenyum.

 _ **Pembohong kau, Byun Baekhyun.**_

Piring Kotor mereka baru saja dibawa kembali oleh pelayan restoram, dan mereka sedang menyantap dessert favorit mereka, Pudding cokelat.

"Kalau makan pudding seperti ini, aku jadi ingat Mama." Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil menatap puddingnya.

"Kau Benar." Baekhyun tersenyum miris.

"Ngomong ngomong, Taehyung dan Hyanggi terus menerus menanyakan kabarmu. Kapan kau akan menjenguk mereka?"

"Aku akan menjenguk mereka di waktu senggang."

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ah, ngomong ngomong apa Mama baik baik saja?"

"Mama tidak bersama kami lagi. aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana keadaannya." Baekhyun seketika berubah murung. Ia benci mengingat Ibunya.

"Aku harap dia cepat kembali."

"Aku tidak menginginkan itu." Baekhyun berucap dingin.

"Kenapa?" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun heran.

"Kyungsoo-ya. Boleh kan suatu saat nanti Taehyung dan Hyanggi bersandar padamu?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengedipkan matanya berkali kali.

"Kau sendirian bukan? Keluarga Do tidak punya siapapun lagi yang tersisa selain kau, anak angkat mereka."

"Tentu, Taehyung dan Hyanggi adikku juga bukan?" Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Kyungsoo merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Baekhyun, kakak kembarnya itu kelihatan banyak pikiran dan lebih suram dari hari hari kemarin. Dia bahkan melakukan sesuatu yang tak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya, mengabaikan pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Sore yang cerah, tidak seperti sore sore kemarin. Sehun keluar dan mematikan lampu ruangannya. Diikuti dengan pandangan Baekhyun yang terus mengikutinya.

"Sa—sajangnim!" Baekhyun mengejarnya pelan.

"Ada keperluan apa Byun?" Sehun menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dengan malas.

"Sore ini Minseok, kepala Bank yang di manageri oleh Chanyeol akan datang."

"Si Chanyeol itu tidak menghubungiku."

"Dia menghubungi kantor tadi pagi. Dia juga menghubungiku. Mengatakan kalau sajangnim jangan dulu pulang."

"Jam berapa?" Sehun melihat jam tangan rolex hitam miliknya.

"Lima lebih tiga puluh."

"Batalkan!"

"A—apaaa?!" Baekhyun terbelalak.

"Batalkan! Jangan membuatku mengatakan hal yang sama tiga kali!" Sehun membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan lagi.

"Ta—tapi sajangniiim-!"

"Kau urus semuanya!"

Dan pria tampan itu hilang begitu saja saat memasukki Lift. Benar benar seenaknya, pikir Baekhyun. dia tidak peduli dengan cemoohan atau kata kata tajam dari orang orang perusahaan atau instansi lainnya. Tapi apa yang perlu di khawatirkan? Dia punya ayahnya, si presiden perusahaan. Ah ini membuat Baekhyun semakin gila saja!

.

.

.

.

Junmyeon mengganti semua gorden rumah mereka dengan warna biru dongker, agar cahaya matahari tidak langsung masuk kedalam rumah, ini semua demi Luhan. Entah kenapa ia mengerjakan hal ini dengan sepenuh hati, seakan akan Luhan adalah istri kaisar.

"Kalau begini kau tidak akan merasa ketakutan bukan?" Junmyeon menengok kearah calon menantunya itu.

"Kupikir ini sudah lebih dari cukup Ibu." Luhan menatap Junmyeon khawatir. Seraya menggenggam tangan junmyeon, telapak tangan wanita itu berkeringat.

"Ibu takut terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan. Ibu juga menyiapkan payung untukmu, siapa tahu kau butuh udara segar di luar." Junmyeon tersenyum, bahagia.

"Sebenarnya aku sangat suka Cahaya matahari. Tapi, mata dan kulitku tidak bisa bekerja sama. Aku hanya bertemu dengan cahaya matahari disaat ia akan tenggelam." Luhan menunduk sendu, tentu saja. Siapa yang mau dilahirkan abnormal seperti ini?

Junmyeon memeluk tubuh Luhan, mengelus surai putih Luhan perlahan lahan sambil merasakan lembutnya rambut Luhan. Junmyeon tidak ingin meninggalkan Luhan berdua saja dengan anaknya, bukannya tidak percaya pada anaknya sendiri. Tapi ia takut, takut Suatu hal buruk terjadi pada Luhan.

Sekitar satu jam kemudian, Gerbang kediaman Junmyeon terbuka. Wanita dewasa itu menengok lewat jendela rumahnya dan ia tidak menyangka. Anak laki lakinya, yang selalu pulang larut malam dan ogah ogahan pulang kerumah itu justru pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Junmyeon menutup kembali jendela dengan gorden. Lalu berjalan ke sofa ruang keluarga, menyambut anak semata wayangnya datang.

 _KRIEEET-_

Sehun membuka pintu dengan wajah tenangnya, ibunya tersenyum padanya. Ia hanya diam, berjalan ke sofa sambil membuka dasinya dan dua kancing kemejanya.

"Apa yang membuatmu pulang secepat ini hm?" junmyeon teraenyum jahil.

"Rapat di batalkan." Ucapnya singkat. Dan tentu kalian tahu siapa yang sebenarnya membatalkan bukan?

"Hmm. Begitukah?" Junmyeon tersenyum, jahil.

"Dimana Luhan?"

 _Gotcha!_ Akhirnya keluar juga pertanyaaan itu, pikir Junmyeon.

"Dia di atas. di kamarnya."

Sehun langsung beranjak dari sofa, meninggalkan Ibunya tanpa sepatah dua patah kata. Ibunya hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepala, namun ada sedikit kebahagiaan di dalam hatinya.

Lelaki itu keluar dari kamarnya setelah mengganti setelan kantornya dengan baju santai. Lalu berjalan pelan ke kamar lain. Sedikit berjauhan dengan kamarnya. Kamar yang biasanya sepi. Karena biasanya hanya satu kamar yang berpenghuni. Kediamannya terlalu besar untuk dihuni tiga orang saja.

Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar itu pelan pelan, dan suara lembut Luhan menyaut. Entah angin apa yang membuatnya spontan tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia membuka pinunya pelan. dan gadis itu tengah berdiri sambil memegang handuk.

"Baru selesai mandi?"

Luhan mengangguk cepat.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

Luhan mengedip ngedipkan matanya berkali kali dan mengangguk, lagi. Lelaki itu masuk dan tersenyum kecil melihat rambut Luhan yang sedikit berantakan.

"Duduklah, akan ku sisir rambutmu."

"T—tidak perlu Sehun." Luhan sedikit panik.

"Kenapa hm?"

"Kau bukan pelayanku. Kau tuan rumah disini." Luhan mengambil nafas.

"Tidak seharusnya kau melakukan hal seperti ini." Sambungnya pelan.

"Itu bukan hal yang haram kan?" Sehun mengangkat sebelah alis, dan luhan menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu kau duduk saja." Lanjut Lelaki itu sambil memegang bahu Luhan. Mengarahkan gadis itu agar duduk di depan meja riasnya.

Luhan duduk dengan hati yang berdebar kencang, pipinya memerah namun ia tetap takut, takut Sehun malah melakukan sesuatu yang kejam atau hal aneh lainnya.

"Aku baru kali ini menyentuh rambutmu." Ucap lelaki itu sambil mengeringkan rambut Luhan dengan Handuk.

Luhan menunduk, pasti lelaki ini akan mengatakan hal hal menyakitkan seperti sebelumnya. Oh tuhan, Luhan belum menyiapkan hati untuk kata kata kejamnya.

"Ah.. Pasti aneh rasanya?"

"Tidak, seperti rambut pada umumnya. Kurasa rambutmu lebih lembut."

"Sungguh?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk sambil bergumam.

"Hmm. Kupikir akan seperti rambut nenekku atau kawannya."

"Dulu aku selalu merasa seperti itu. Seolah olah aku ini sudah separuh baya."

"Kufikir rambut mereka lebih seperti warna abu abu."

"Aku rasa kau benar." Luhan terseyum kecil.

Sehun menggantung handuk di jemuran kecil, tepat didepan kamar mandi Luhan. Lalu kembali pada perempuan berambut seputih susu itu.

"Kau punya kegemaran khusus? Ku dengar orang albino tidak bisa keluar disaat matahari sedang diatas kepala. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya pria tinggi itu sambil mengambil sisir dari meja rias Luhan.

"Aku suka bermain piano, dan bermain cello. Sesekali aku melukis."

Sehun hanya bergumam sebagai balasan.

"Kau pasti terlalu sibuk ya? Atau kau punya hobi tertentu?" Luhan menatap pantulan diri Swhun di cermin.

"Aku hanya pergi ke gym setiap satu minggu sekali. Setelah itu yang kulakukan hanya pulang pergi kantor."

"Pasti kau kelelahan?" Kata gadis itu khawatir.

"Itu resiko yang harus ku hadapi." Ia menyisir rambut Luhan sedikit demi sedikit, seakan akan rambutnya akan rontok begitu saja.

"Kau selalu kelihatan mengagumkan dari sisi manapun." Luhan tersenyum, menatap pantulan diri Sehun di cerminnya.

Lelaki itu menatap Bayangan Luhan, membalas senyuman gadis itu.

"Kau tahu? Aku selalu menunggu saat saat seperti ini tiba. Setidaknya satu kali saja di hidupku." Luhan tak melepas senyumannya.

Sehun bisa merasakan perasaan yang begitu tulus setiap kali Luhan mengatakan sesuatu, perasaan yang bahkan tak pernah ia dengar dari wanita manapun. Perempuan seperti Luhan nyaris tidak pernah ia temui. Menurutnya Luhan bukan tipikal perempuan seusianya di masa kini.

Mereka kemudian terlarut dalam diam selama beberapa waktu karena Sehun sibuk menyisiri rambut tuan putrinya. Beberapa menit setelahnya ia kembali bicara.

"Kau tahu satu hal yang terus terngiang di kepalaku sedari tadi?" Tanya lelaki itu sambil menaruh sisir kembali ke meja.

"Apa itu?" Luhan mengedipkan mata jernihnya berkali kali.

Sehun menyelipkan rambut Luhan ke belakang telinga wanita itu dengan lembut.

"Kau cantik jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini." Kemudian pria tampan itu mencium puncak kepala Luhan, semerbak wangi bunga chamomile tercium di hidungnya.

"Wangi rambutmu lembut dan memabukkan."

Luhan menggenggam tangannya sendiri lalu ia kepalkan keduanya, menahan malu.

"Persis seperti dirimu." Sehun tersenyum.

Rona merah di pipi Luhan semakin menjadi jadi. Apalagi saat pria itu menunduk mendekat padanya. Wajah Luhan terasa begitu panas.

"Kau benar benar membuatku tidak bisa terus membencimu." Sehun tersenyum.

"Sehun.." panggilnya lembut, membuat detak jantung Sehun semakin tidak karuan.

"Hm?"

Luhan melirik ke kanan dan kekiri, lalu menatap Sehun dengan mata jernihnya yang berainar sinar, oh dia begitu indah!

"Jangan membenciku lagi. Ne?" katanya dengan lemah lembut. Wajahnya sedikit murung, tapi sama sekali tidak mengurangi nilai nilai keindahan di dalam dirinya.

Sehun tersenyum, kemudian menarik pelan dagu Luhan dengan tangan kanannya. Membuat Luhan benar benar bisa merasakan deru nafasnya. Luhan mengedip ngedipkan matanya dengan indah, disertai rona merah muda di wajahnya.

"Takkan lagi...

.

.

.

.

...Sayang."

Sehun menutup mata sambil menyapa bibir Luhan dengan bibirnya. Tangannya mengelus wajah Luhan dengan lembut, kemudian menangukup pipi gadis itu. Sehun mencium bibir bawah Luhan, sedikit melahapnya. Sebelah tangannya menarik pinggang Luhan dengan lembut, sehingga gadis cantik albino itu berdiri tanpa melepas ciuman mereka. Ia lumat bibir bawah Luhan dengan perlahan, membasahi bibir merah muda itu dengan salivanya. Juga memenuhi seisi ruangan dengan decakan dari ciuman yang ia lakukan. Luhan tidak bisa membalas, ia hanya diam dengan kedua tangan pada dada bidang Sehun. Lelaki itu melumat bibir atas dan bibir bawah Luhan secara bergantian.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berdiri di taman kota dengan sweater turtle neck hitam, dan rok span pendek abu abu. Tidak lupa high heels sepuluh senti serta polesan make up tipis di wajahnya. Rambut hitamnya tergerai dengan manis di punggungnya. Ia melirik jam tangan, dan kembali menengok handphone nya. Ia sudah menunggu cukup lama disini. Apa mungkin Chanyeol melupakan janjinya? Ah! Itu tidak mungkin, ia harus tetap berpikiran positif!

Ia membuka kembali Handphonenya, hanya ada pesan dari Kakak kembarnya. Ia membalas pesan itu dengan setengah hati, kemudian mematikannya kembali.

Sepuluh menit kemudian ia tak kuat lagi. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menunggu lelaki pujaan hatinya itu sambil duduk di kursi taman.

Tidak lama kemudian seorang anak perempuan datang padanya, dengan balon gas berbentuk hati merah di tangannya.

"Permisi Eonnie.." katanya sambil membungkuk pelan.

"Ah, Apa ada yang bisa ku bantu?" kyungsoo membalas senyumannya.

"Apa Eonnie Do Kyungsoo?" Gadis kecil itu memiringkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangan di belakang badan.

"Um." Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Apa ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Ia mendekat pada gadis kecil itu.

"Balon Ini untuk Eonnie." Ia memberikan balon gas itu pada Kyungsoo.

"Balon?" Kyungsoo memegang tali dari balon hati itu.

Gadis kecil itu melambaikan tangan pada Kyungsoo lalu pergi begitu saja.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, bukan karena ia malu memegang Balon tentu saja. Kyungsoo tidak se gengsi itu. dia kembali menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi taman dan menghela nafas beberapa kali. Seseorang dari belakang tubuhnya mendekat sambil membawa sebuah jarum.

 _DUARRRR-!_

Kyungsoo spontan menutup mata, melepas pengangan pada tali balon itu dan menutup kedua telinganya.

Dia terkejut.

Serpihan serpihan kertas berwarna mengkilat jatuh saat balon itu meledak. Matanya terbuka, serpihan kertas warna warni itu memenuhi sekitarnya, dan satu bucket bunga mawar merah menyapa tepat di depannya, bersama seorang lelaki tampan yang bertekuk lutut di hadapannya.

"Apa inii?" Wajah Kyungsoo spontan memerah.

"Untukmu, Kyungsoo..

.. _Nae Sarang_." Chanyeol tersenyum pada gadis di hadapannya.

Kyungsoo mengambil bucket bunga itu dan memeluk pria di depannya.

"Gomawo. Saranghae."

"Nado Saranghae." Chanyeol mengusap rambut Kyungsoo, membersihkannya dari kertas kertas yang jatuh ke kepalanya. Ia membersihkan semuanya, serpihan di kepala Kyungsoo, di kursi taman, Juga serpihan yang jatuh ke tanah.

Kyungsoo berjalan sambil memeluk lengan Chanyeol. Malam itu terasa lebih hangat dari malam malam kemarin. Lelaki itu memegang buket bunga dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Aku lebih suka rambutmu seperti ini." Kyungsoo memuji rambut hitam lelakinya.

"Aku akan bertemu Ibu. Kalau bukan karena wanita itu, aku tidak akan merubah warna rambutku."

"Jabatan tinggi. Jadi bisa seenaknya ya?" Kyungsoo berucap sedikit sinis.

Dan Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

"Temanku punya kantor di dekat taman ini." Chanyeol menunjuk pada satu gedung tinggi.

"Oh ya?"

"Kau tau Wu Yi Fan? CEO terkenal itu?"

"Tidak asing di telingaku."

"Anak nya yang memegang kuasa kantor wilayah Seoul." Tentu saja yang dimaksud Chanyeol adalah Sehun. siapa lagi anak yang Wu Yi Fan punya?

"Pantas saja, dari tadi aku melihat beberapa orang berpakaian kantoran disini."

"Mungkin taman kota ini jadi tempat istirahat alternatif mereka."

"Kurasa kau benar." Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya sedikit pada lengan Chanyeol. Mereka terus berjalan menuju tempat Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Ibuku punya restoran, kau mau makan malam?"

"Hmm." Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Semakin hari kau semakin melunak dari sebelumnya."

Kyungsoo mendongak pada lelaki tinggi itu. "Apa ada yang salah dengan itu?"

"Aku hanya bertanya tanya. Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo yang dingin menjadi seperti ini hm?"

"Karena Cinta." Ucap wanita dengan mata bulat sempurna itu.

Chanyeol sedikit meundukkan kepala padanya.

"Cintamu."

Kyungsoo mengecup bibir Chanyeol dengan sedikit berjingkit, meskipun ia sudah memakai heels setinggi sepuluh senti. Kyungsoo tersenyum pada lelakinya, Chanyeol ikut tersenyum padanya. Namun lelaki itu seakan tak pernah puas merasakan bibir Kyungsoo, ia melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Kyungsoo dan mendekatkan kembali wajah mereka. bibir tebal milik keduanya bertemu dalam satu ciuman manis di malam itu.

Satu dua tetes air mata jatuh di pipi mulus wanita itu, ia masih berdiri dengan pakaian kantornya, pikiran yang kacau balau, stress dan satu cup americano yang terjatuh di kakinya. Melihat ke depan, semakin sesak rasanya. Melihat pria tinggi yang selama ini membuat hatinya berdegup kencang tidak karuan selama berhari hari sedang berciuman dengan adik kembarnya. Tepat di depan matanya, meskipun jarak mereka tidak begitu dekat. Namun baekhyun bisa melihat mereka dengan jelas. Bahkan, sangat jelas! Kakak kembar Kyungsoo itu mengepalkan tangannya di depan dada dan jatuh terduduk di tanah sambil menangis sendu.

"Sakit..hiks..."

 _"Sakit sekali rasanya..."_

.

.

.

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya di sebelah kiri restoran Ibunya. Ia tidak tinggal dengan Ibunya maupun dengan anggota keluarganya yang lain, mereka tidak di daerah yang sama. Sulit bagi Chanyeol punya kediaman yang terlalu jauh dengan kantornya.

"Ibuku sesekali ada di sini. Khusus malam ini aku memintanya lrbih lama di restoran."

"Ayahmu ?"

"Dia tidak di Seoul."

Mereka masuk kedalam restoran makanan italia itu, Viva Polo. Ibunya menyambut mereka dengan sangat baik. Terutama ketika Chanyeol memperkenalkan Kyungsoo dan Ibunya menyambut tangan Kyungsoo dengan Hangat. Baru kali ini anak bungsunya itu memperkenalkan kekasihnya. Ibunya senang sekali, namun ia tidak mau terburu buru. Mereka makan malam bersama dan berbagi cerita cerita lucu, seperti cerita ketika Chanyeol kecil. Dari sana Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Chanyeol anak bungsu dari dua persaudara. Kakak perempuannya berada di Busan untu bekerja. Dan Kyungsoo? ia hanya menceritakan keluarga Do, menceritakan bahwa ia adalah anak dari keluarga yang mengabdi pada keluarga konglomerat China. Kini keluarganya tak ada yang tersisa selain dirinya. Tidak banyak yang bisa mereka kisahkan, karena waktu sudah semakin malam. Tentu saja Chanyeol tidak lupa menceritakan awal mula ia bertemu Kyungsoo. anak laki laki memang tidak banyak bicara, mereka lebih memilih diam atau menceritakannya pada teman dekatnya, tapi Chanyeol memilih bercerita pada kakak perempuannya itu.

Mereka berpamitan sekitar pukul sepuluh lewat tiga puluh. Kyungsoo mulai cemas karena ia sudah melewati batas waktu yang ia janjikan pada tuan Xi, ia berjanji akan pulang pukul sembilan, tetapi ini sudah lewat jauh. Kyungsoo menghubungi tuannya dan meminta maaf. Tuannya memaafkannya, lagipula Tuan Xi tidak di rumah rasa tanggung jawab Kyungsoo terlalu besar pada Keluarga itu. Terlebih Kyungsoo terlalu lelah malam itu, sehingga ia terlelap di kursinya. Di sebelah Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak punya pilihan lain selain membawa gadis itu ke apartemennya, sudah terlalu malam, lagipula Chanyeol tidak ingat jalan menuju Mansion tempatnya bekerja. Ia menggendong Kyungsoo dari parkiran mobil sampai ke Lift, lalu ke kamarnya dengan gendongan ala bridal style yang membuat orang orang di lift menatapnya seolah olah Chanyeol adalah laki laki paling gentlemen.

Laki laki bermarga Park itu menidurkan Kyungsoo di kasurnya, kemudian menyalakan pendingin ruangan. Ia melepas sweater v neck abu abunya, juga kemejanya. Menyisakan celana jeans berwarna gelap dan tubuh atletisnya. Ia terus melihat wanitanya, memperhatikan gerak gerik tubuhnya yang terus menggaruki bagian lehernya. Ia nampak tidak nyaman dengan turtle necknya. Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo dan mengelus rambutnya. Gadis itu menggaruk lengannya refleks. Memang tidak enak memakai sweater turtle neck di saat tidur. Chanyeol menggoyangkan tubuh gadis itu pelan namun ia tak kunjung terbangun. Laki laki itu mengambil sepotong kemeja dengan bahan dingin dan licin yang biasa ia kenakan untuk tidur. Ia mengangkat tubuh gadisnya dan menahan punggung Kyungsoo dengan sebelah tangan, tangannya yang bebas membuka sweater Kyungsoo dengan sangat hati hati,dan benar benar perlahan, ia tidak ingin Kyungsoo terbangun dan menyangka ia sedang melakukan pelecehan atau hal hal sejenisnya. Setelah sweater itu tak lagi menggantung di Leher dan tak lagi menempel di badan Kyungsoo Chanyeol memakaikan kemejanya pada tubuh Kyungsoo. setengah mampus ia menahan getaran nafsu yang membuat celananya semakin ketat di bagian selangkangan. Mati matian ia menahan nafsu membaranya yang biasanya ia keluarkan tiga kali dalam dua puluh empat jam, ia menahan itu semua, meski ia sudah melihat tubuh setengah telanjang milik gadisnya. Tentu saja Chanyeol tidak melupakan payudara bulat sintal sempurna yang dibalut bra merah muda penuh renda. Argh-! Chanyeol ingin menyentuh payudara itu sekali saja!

Dengan refleks Kyungsoo menjatuhkan kepalanya pada dada Chanyeol, dan ia meregangkan tubuhnya. Dan gerakan tidak sadar itu semakin menjadi, Kyungsoo memeluk badan Chanyeol dan pria itu menggerang.

"Maafkan aku untuk malam ini, sayang." Chanyeol berucap sambil mencium bibir Kyungsoo yang berbentuk hati itu.

Membasahi bibir gadisnya, dan ciuman penuh nafsu itu semakin liar. Malam itu Chanyeol menjamahi tubuh gadisnya, Menciumi leher pendek Kyungsoo yang terekspos dengan seksi. Juga memberikan pijatan pijatan nikmat pada payudara Kyungsoo dan gadis itu mendesah pelan. "A—angh~" Nafsu birahinya benar benar tidak bisa di abaikan lagi.

.

.

.

Sudah berhari hari Baekhyun menghabiskan malam dengan minum minuman berkadar alkohol lebih dari 4 %. Yeah, Baekhyun keluar dari seul pub. Kepalanya cukup pusing setelah meminum dua gelas tequilla dengan jeruk lemon. Ah jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi dan ia baru keluar dari tempat seperti ini. Mau dikata apa? ia sudah tidak peduli lagi. ia terlalu lelah dan agak stress belakangan ini, pekerjaan, masalah keluarga dan masalah hati. Saking pusingnya ia nyaris tumbang dan menubruk seseorang.

"Hey, nona manis. Bisakah melihat dengan mata eoh?" Ucap seorang wanita yang ditubruk Baekhyun sambil sedikit menjenggut rambutnya.

"Sa—sakit." baekhyun meringis, seraya mendongak pada sumber suara.

"K-kamu?!" Kata wanita yang di tubruk Baekhyun, ia mengenakan pakaian glamour.

"Kau kekasih Sehun?"

Ya, itu Zitao. Dia sudah kembali dari liburannya. Dan ia sama sekali belum bertemu Sehun. apa jadinya jika ia menemui Sehunyang sudah memiliki calon Istri? Bahkan Sehun mungkin sudah meluluhkan Hatinya untuk Luhan, dan Zitao belum tahu semua hal jika ia tahu semuanya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continue

.

.

.

.

.

A/N

 **Yeappp. HALLO PARA READERS MWEHEHEHEHHEHE**

 **Jujur tadinya semua scene mau aku tumpahkan di chap ini. Tapi udah lebih dari batas, terus TADINYA mau ngerjain chap 5 sekaligus. Tapi ngga jadi, kutunda saja biar update jamaah sama yang lain bhahahahaha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini Update Jamaah sama MY LOVELY DOVEY SISTER(S) :**

 **\- LolipopSehun**

 **\- HunjustforHan**

 **-Gerinee**

 **-Dark Eagle Eye**

 **-BaekBeeLu**

 **-Cofioca4120**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tenang ya Chap selanjutnya ga akan lama lama kok doakan saja ya.**

 **Kalau reviewnya banyak, aku selalu makin cepet. Tapi berhubung kotak review semakin sedikit jadi...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REVIEW NYA JUSEYO ;'( OTAKKU SUDAH BERPUTAR PUTAR MENULIS SEMUA FF INI DEMI KALIAAAANNNN :'''''(**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku menulis ff bukan karena hobi sebenernya. tapi karena pengen menghibur kalian aja. :* baik kan aku? /digampar**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Siapkan hati kalian untuk chapter berikutnya ya :***

 **Ketahuilah Cerita FF ini tidak seindah bayangan kalian**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sekali lagi.. Review, juseyo... :''(**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akhir Kata..**

 **Review Juseyo :')**

 **Gua Keliatan Ngemis review? Bodo amat. Emang iya :')**


End file.
